Luna Nueva
by Nadesiko04
Summary: UA. Voldemort recién conoce la profecía cuando Harry tiene cinco años. Cuando decide ir en busca de él, se encuentra con un niño autista traumatizado por la muerte de sus padres, cuyo único vínculo a este mundo es una libretita. Y un par de ojos rojos.
1. Luna Nueva

**Summary: **[UA Voldemort no tuvo oportunidad de conocer la profecía hasta que Harry tuvo cinco años, y va en su búsqueda para encontrarse a un pequeño niño traumatizado por la horrenda muerte de sus padres hacía un año, producto de los mortífagos. Harry es autista, y su único vínculo con el mundo real es la pintura. ¿Será la única? Aquél par de ojos rojos parece conectar dos mundos.

**Spoilers: **Algunos de RM, pero la mayoría trasciende hasta HBP.

**Advertencias: **No Slash, Voldemort!paterno (ligeramente), probablemente violencia gráfica, powerful!Harry, angst, ligero OoC.

**------------------------------**

**Capítulo 1 **_Luna Nueva_

Dumbledore suspiró. Su mano derecha sostenía fuertemente las pequeñas falanges del niño, que no parecía tener más de cinco años. Sus grandes ojos color esmeralda brillaban, pero parecían ausentes. Una nube de místico dolor lo separaba del mundo, que lo había golpeado de la peor forma, por la espalda.

Sostenía un pequeño librito, algo manchado, y forrado de cuero. Albus sabía que adentro un mundo de miles de colores emergía, moviéndose constantemente. Su pequeña libretita, algunos crayones de colores, un bolso con sus ropas y sus propios recuerdos era todo lo que llevaba.

Cuánto dolía, cuánto lastimaba ver a la juventud en tales condiciones. Tan sólo había pasado un año, pero los sanadores poco habían podido hacer con él. Desde la muerte de sus padres, de la que fue testigo de primera fila, a manos del trío Lestrange, su mente había cortado toda relación con el mundo exterior. A pesar de sus esfuerzos en el área de pediatría de San Mungo, los psicomagos y sanadores no lograron ningún avance en un año. Por eso, le habían pedido que intentase criarlo en un ambiente diferente, con los pocos miembros de la familia que le quedaban, en caso de que pudieran obtener una respuesta favorable.

Y ahora estaban frente al número doce de Grimmauld Place. Cuarteles generales de la Orden del Fénix, y hogar de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Los dos únicos familiares que le quedaban a Harry, luego de la traición de Pettigrew.

Sin decir nada, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre alto, moreno, de hermosos ojos azules que fruncía el ceño por preocupación.

- ¡Albus! – saludó el hombre, e inmediatamente, su mirada cargada de tristeza bajó hasta Harry-. Harry…

El niño no levantó la mirada, y sin hacer caso de ambos hombres, soltó la mano de Albus y caminó adentro de la casa, examinando el pasillo, obviamente atraído por el paragüero con forma de pie de monstruo que descansaba a un lado del vestíbulo.

- No ha mejorado nada, Sirius – comentó Albus con tristeza-. Todavía continúa aislado. Los sanadores esperan que quizás, en un ambiente familiar, pueda abrirse un poco más.

- Lo juro Albus -comentó con repentino rencor, cerrando la puerta detrás del hombre de barba blanca-, en cuanto le ponga las manos encima a Peter o a los Lestrange… - una lágrima asomó su rostro-. No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto enfrente de un niño.

- Los mortífagos no conocen la compasión, Sirius. Y siguen arruinando vidas…- Albus dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado-. Espero que esto no continúe por mucho tiempo más.

Notaron que Harry había pasado a la cocina, atraído por las luces prendidas, y ambos se encaminaron hacia allí. Notaron que Remus abrazaba al ojiverde, y lo sentaba en sus piernas, luciendo más destrozado que nunca. Alastor Moody estaba en una esquina, mirando la escena con cierto dolor, y sentados en las sillas alrededor de la mesa, estaban Arthur Weasley, Elphias Dodge, Hestia Jones y Kingsley Shackelbolt. Todos lucían ojeras y parecían muy cansados, varias tazas de café vacías sobre la mesa delataban su insomnio.

- Albus – saludó Alastor, con una inclinación de su cabeza. Los demás presentes murmuraron sus saludos.

- Pobre niño…-murmuró Hestia, y comenzó a llorar.

- Ya, ya, los sanadores dijeron que va a haber más probabilidad de que se recupere si está en un ambiente familiar. No podemos seguir llorando por lo que pasó hace un año, si no redoblar nuestros esfuerzos para que no vuelva a pasar. Estoy seguro que con la ayuda de Remus y Sirius, Harry va a poder seguir adelante.

- Albus tiene razón, Hestia – murmuró Remus-. Pero Voldemort parece no ceder terreno.

Ante la cara de desconcierto del director de Hogwarts, que empezó a temer que las derrotadas caras de los miembros de la Orden fueran por algo más que el recuerdo de la pérdida de los Potter, Kingsley habló:

- Mientras estabas en San Mungo, Voldemort y sus mortífagos atacaron a los Longbottom. ¡Ya sabía yo que no debíamos confiar en aquella rata de Mundungus! ¡Los entregó, Albus, entregó a los Longbottom y los torturaron a muerte!

- ¿Y el pequeño, Neville? – preguntó Dumbledore, devastado.

- Muerto por un Avada Kedavra. Fui uno de los primeros en llegar, Albus – dijo Alastor-. Nunca había visto semejante crueldad, al menos desde los Potter.

- Voldemort sabe de la profecía –murmuró Arthur, por primera vez-. No hay otra explicación. ¿Para qué mataría a un niño? No es su estilo, Albus. Hay que darle eso. Pueden asesinar sin piedad, pero jamás atacan niños. Harry es prueba de aquello.

La habitación se sumió en el silencio. Voldemort sabía de la profecía, y ya había eliminado una opción. Ya sólo quedaba Harry, como última esperanza, y estaba sumido en un mundo al cual no había forma de acceder. Como respuesta a aquél silencio, el niño giró su cuerpo, todavía en la falda de Remus, hacia la mesa, y dejó su cuaderno forrado de cuero sobre ella, mientras sacaba sus crayones de la bolsa en la que traía el resto de sus pertenencias.

Ante la interesada mirada de los presentes, abrió su cuaderno en una página en blanco, y comenzó a dibujar pequeñas líneas, con cuidado y contemplación, como midiendo gravemente lo que estaba por aparecer en el blanco lienzo. Tras unos minutos, vieron el tosco dibujo de tres personas – una mujer, un hombre y su pequeño hijo, sonrientes. Su pelo marrón, y sus ojos chocolate, y la cara redonda del niño inmediatamente revelaron su identidad.

- Los Longbottom…- Exclamó, con las manos en la boca, Hestia Jones.

Quitando los ojos del dibujo, los demás miembros de la Orden se miraron entre sí, melancolía y sorpresa expresas en su mirada.

- Pero él no los conocía… ¿no?

- No, Arthur, los Potters se escondieron con el Fidelio un año antes de que los atacaran. No creo que se hayan conocido antes de ello, pues los Longbottom utilizaron el hechizo mucho antes.

- ¡Albus! Pero entonces… ¿qué…?

- No lo sé, mi querido Elphias. La magia alcanza límites insospechados, y si la profecía ahora recae en sus hombros, entonces deberíamos acostumbrarnos a las sorpresas.

- ¡Miren! Está dibujando otra cosa…- Murmuró Arthur, mientras los trazos en una hoja nueva tomaban forma conocida, y tanto Remus y Sirius no pudieron contener el llanto al ver las tres caras felices y cálidas de la familia Potter bajo un cielo estrellado.

**------------------------------**

- Una vez más, hemos asestado un golpe relevante que ha de reverberar directamente en el corazón de la Orden. Los Longbottom, como muchos de ustedes saben, eran reconocidos aurores que habían sido una espina para nuestra organización durante mucho tiempo, y me alegra el anunciarles que ya no serán más que un molesto recuerdo de un pasado distante, mis Mortífagos.

Aplausos y vítores sonaron con entusiasmo entre las paredes de piedra de la mansión en la que actualmente residían, ubicada en algún oscuro rincón de Escocia. En ese momento, los Mortífagos festejaban su mejor golpe desde la muerte de los Potter, a manos de los Lestrange. Muchos se habían extrañado ante la exterminación de la familia completa, ya que los muertos eran reconocidos sangre puras, y de gran poder, pero nadie se iba a arriesgar a preguntar.

Después de todo, la regla número uno para el trato con su señor era "no hacer preguntas a menos que él quiera responderlas", y no creían que él estuviera dispuesto a justificarle nada de lo que hiciera a menos que hiciera referencia directa a ello.

Lord Voldemort alzó una mano, e inmediatamente el salón calló.

- Ya sin dos de sus más prominentes familias, la Orden del Fénix tambalea, y con ella, el Ministerio. Pronto tomaremos lo que por derecho nos pertenece y nos encargaremos de llevar a cabo la noble tarea que nuestros ancestros nos encomendaron.

Muchos mortífagos brindaron a ello, y los vítores se sucedieron. Voldemort se retiró del salón, siendo acompañado por los miembros de su círculo interno. Atrás quedaron los ruidos cuando se cerró la puerta, que llevaba a un pasadizo, y tan sólo se podía escuchar el ruido de las túnicas rozando las piernas, o las capas ondeando tras sus pasos.

Pronto un siseo y un cuerpo que se deslizaba entre ellos se unió a la comitiva, y entraron en otra sala de conferencias, donde una mesa con una selecta cantidad de sillas los esperaba. Sin necesidad de una palabra, los Mortífagos tomaron sus lugares correspondientes junto a las sillas, y esperaron a que su maestro se sentara. En cuanto lo hizo, ellos procedieron a tomar asiento, ordenados por jerarquía. Bellatrix Lestrange se ubicaba a la derecha de Voldemort, y a su izquierda Lucius Malfoy. A la derecha de Bellatrix estaba su esposo, mientras que a la de Lucius le seguía Rabastan. Luego se sucedían los Carrow, Avery, Nott, Dolohov y Barty Crouch Jr.

- Los he llamado a esta pequeña conferencia, pues son los mortífagos más valiosos y de mayor confianza en mi círculo, para brindarles cierta información que ha llegado recientemente a mi poder.

- Señor, nos honra usted con tal concesión…

- Lucius, guárdate las adulaciones para más tarde – replicó fríamente Voldemort, lo que hizo callar al hombre de inmediato.

Se levantó, y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa, examinando con sus rojos ojos a sus más fieles servidores, como si estuviera determinando qué tan merecedores eran de su confianza. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz sedosa, suave pero amenazante, que hizo a más de uno sudar con insistencia:

- Hace poco uno de mis espías vino con la información de que hace algún tiempo, una profecía fue hecha en relación a mí… y a un niño que nacería para derrocarme – varios susurros incrédulos resonaron en la sala-. Oh, pero créanlo, pues la profecía en cuestión tiene cinco años en vigencia. Al parecer fue Dumbledore quien la presenció ni más ni menos, y desde entonces el viejo loco ha estado ocultando a los posibles involucrados.

- Uno de los requisitos para que fuese el niño señalado era nacer _"al morir el séptimo mes" _y que sus padres me hayan desafiado tres veces. Sin duda, las únicas dos familias que cumplían con estas dos condiciones eran Los Longbottom… y los Potter.

Murmullos coparon el silencio, algunos felices de que ya la amenaza estaba casi extinguida, y otros algo fastidiados acerca de la supervivencia del niño.

- Por supuesto, ya podría decirse que no hay competencia…- Sonrió brevemente y señaló a los Lestrange-. Gracias a la eficaz acción llevada por Bella, Rodolphus y Rabastan, los padres están fuera del camino, y la única persona que representa peligro para mí en este momento es Harry Potter.

- Pero señor, Narcisa y yo vimos al niño en San Mungo. Al parecer sufre de un shock emocional causado por la muerte de sus padres, y se ha cerrado al mundo, al menos según lo que las enfermeras nos dijeron –comentó Lucius-. No creo que pueda representar una amenaza actualmente.

- No, pero el autismo es un problema que se puede resolver con el tiempo –discutió Alecto Carrow-. Y es bien conocido que parte de los chicos autistas tienen gran capacidad para algo en particular.

Como preocupados de que el niño pudiese tener alguna especie de poder que destruyera a Voldemort en cuanto comenzara a curar, Bellatrix preguntó:

- Bien, Lucius, ¿recuerdas algo útil del niño?

- Si. Estaba dibujando cuando lo vimos –miró a Alecto-. ¿Será esa su "habilidad especial" de la que hablas?

Ella, avergonzada, respondió:

- Si, puede ser.

- Bien, entonces podemos empezar a temer que el niño mate a nuestro señor tirándole con crayones –se burló Rodolphus, y los mortífagos rieron. Voldemort observó todo el intercambio en silencio, y con una sonrisa maligna estampada en la cara. Alzó una mano, y todos callaron.

- Les aseguro que no será un crayón maldito el que me mate –ligeras sonrisas en la cara de sus seguidores-. Pero de todas formas, es mejor estar seguros. Como dice Alecto, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se recupere y Dumbledore lo convierta en el arma que tanto desea – volvió a sentarse en su silla, y miró a Dolohov-. Asegúrate de averiguar dónde está el niño ahora, no creo que con la muerte de los Longbottom Dumbledore lo haya dejado en San Mungo. Probablemente ya está con la Orden del Fénix, o alguna familia sustituta.

- Si, mi señor.

- Una vez que lo encontremos, me encargaré de matarlo – esbozó una sonrisa escalofriante y continuó-. Ningún mocoso será capaz de derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

**------------------------------**

Sirius ya había decidido junto con Remus que sería mejor que Harry durmiera junto a alguno de los dos, para empezar a estimular su interacción social. Pese a las disputas de Sirius, el hombre lobo renunció a su derecho alegando acerca de su condición, y no que el moreno no quisiese a Harry –más bien todo lo contrario-, pero no quería que su amigo pensara que había alguna clase de impedimento por su condición. Mientras no estuviera transformado, lo que ocurría una vez al mes y completamente en control, no significaba peligro alguno para Harry.

Pero la insistencia de Remus ganó, y Sirius ahora llevaba a su ahijado a su habitación, para introducirlo al ambiente.

- Esta va a ser tu habitación, Harry – dijo el hombre suavemente, y señaló la cama que yacía a un lado del cuarto-. Allí dormirás tú, yo dormiré allí – señaló su propia cama, del otro lado.

Notó que Harry miraba ambas camas, y despacio, se dirigía a la suya. Había redecorado la habitación, ahora de paredes blancas, pero de motivos Gryffindor. Tal vez, el ambiente alegre quizás contribuyera. Las mantas eran rojas y doradas, y había posters de diferentes bandas, viejas fotografías y dibujos que Harry había hecho cuando era más pequeño empapelando la pared.

El pequeño se subió a su cama, y comenzó a mirar los dibujos que descansaban contra la pared. Alzó una mano, y trató de sacar uno.

- No, Harry, tienen hechizos de permanencia. No van a salirse.

Tras varios intentos infructuosos, el niño abandonó su tarea, y volvió a sacar el cuaderno de cuero. Lo abrió en una página en blanco, y comenzó a dibujar.

- Mmh, creo que pronto vas a necesitar unos nuevos crayones –murmuró Sirius, mirando los pequeños restos de las herramientas de su ahijado-. Y un nuevo cuaderno.

El niño paró de dibujar, y su padrino se acercó a observar lo que había hecho.

- ¿Me muestras?

Harry no se movió. El cuaderno yacía abierto sobre la sábana, y aún sin hacer ningún gesto, era un silencioso "tómame" el que llamaba a Sirius. Sin dudarlo, tomó el objeto y comenzó a descifrar las líneas.

Era el propio Harry, sentado. Dibujando. Dibujando para Canuto.

El niño estaba reconociendo a su propio padrino, y le mostraba una de sus memorias. Harry comenzaba a comunicarse.

Sirius no pudo dejar escapar una lágrima, y soltó el cuaderno para abrazar fuertemente a su pequeño ahijado, sin parar de murmurar su afecto por él. Luego de unos minutos, logró soltarse de él, y recogió la preciada libreta, para entregársela a Harry. Este la miró por un tiempo, y luego la aceptó, sin dejar de observarla. Luego tomó su bolsa, y en ella guardó sus crayones, su cuaderno, y los escondió debajo de la cama.

Sirius, intrigado, hizo una nota mental para mencionárselo a Remus más tarde. Mientras, el ojiverde se metía dentro de las sábanas, y cerraba los ojos.

No tardó en quedarse dormido, y Sirius no se movió del asiento junto a la cama del niño hasta que lo hizo. Con un beso en la frente, se despidió de él y bajó a la cocina, donde sabía que Remus lo estaría esperando.

Pero en cambio…

- Snape –gruñó-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El profesor de pociones lo miró con desdén y soltó su ácida lengua:

- Vengo a contar borregos, Black, ¿pero qué te parece que hago aquí? ¿Tan idiota eres?

- Al menos no soy una asquerosa rata mortífaga, imbécil – Sirius se le hubiera tirado encima de no ser porque Remus entró en ese momento.

- Basta Sirius, deja a Severus en paz – eso pareció calmar al animago, aunque seguía enviándole miradas asesinas al hombre-. ¿Qué sucede?

- Albus dijo que vendría aquí en unos minutos, Lupin, y lo estoy esperando.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con Voldemort? – Preguntó el licántropo.

- Seguramente no le alcanzó con que le besaras los pies, y ahora…

- Basta, Sirius – la voz de Albus llegó por el corredor-. Compórtate, o me veré obligado a pedirte que nos dejes.

El animago murmuró un "está bien" y se sentó, refunfuñando, en la silla.

- Albus –saludó Snape al director-. Ya me temo que te has enterado que Voldemort está al tanto de la profecía.

- Así es, esta mañana – dijo el hombre, y señaló los asientos, que los dos todavía parados aceptaron gustosos-. No puede haber otra explicación de la masacre de los Longbottom.

Severus asintió, y siguió:

- No te imaginas la fiesta que se hicieron los Mortífagos en cuanto se enteraron que ya habían eliminado a parte de los Potter, también.

- En la que de seguro participaste, bastardo.

- ¡Sirius!

- Profesor, todos sabemos lo que Severus sentía hacia James…

- ¡Black! – Severus se levantó y golpeó la mesa con las manos, enfurecido. Sirius pareció algo sorprendido, pero su expresión no perdió su desdén. El profesor de Pociones no se intimidó, y acercó su rostro al de su enemigo, con furia visible en sus ojos:- Escucha Black, me importa un bledo lo que tú o tu patética banda de amiguitos piensen de mí, pero no voy a tolerar que me acuses de aprobar algo como la masacre de los padres de un niño inocente – no necesitó alzar la voz, pues tomó un carácter de susurro mortal, que no pudo menos que dar escalofríos al último Black-. Puedo haber odiado, o seguir odiando, a James Potter o su memoria, pero jamás, ¿me escuchas? Jamás le sacaría un padre a su hijo. Y por sobre todo, jamás le pondría un dedo encima a ella. Ni me alegraría de su muerte. ¿Me entiendes, Black?

Sirius cerró los ojos por un momento, y en lo que se podría considerar una frase histórica, dijo:

- Lo entiendo, Snape. Lo siento.

Severus volvió a su silla sin quitar los ojos de su enemigo, y Albus sonrió, juntando las palmas.

- ¡Bien! Me alegro que resuelvan, al menos temporalmente, sus disputas. Ahora, Severus, ¿qué tenías para decirme?

- El Señor de las Tinieblas desea asesinar a Harry Potter. Ya ha mandado a varios de sus mortífagos a averiguar su paradero.

- Bien, por eso no debemos preocuparnos porque está aquí en Grimmauld Place, y estamos bajo un Fidelio, ¿no? – comentó Remus, alegremente.

- Lupin, si los Longbottom fueron traicionados, si los Potter fueron traicionados, no me quedan dudas de que Voldemort tiene espías dentro de la Orden. Y muy bien posicionados, me temo.

Sirius se tragó su insulto.

- Severus tiene razón –Albus se rascó la larga barba-. No sabemos cuánto puede tardar Voldemort en conseguir acceso a Grimmauld Place.

- O si ya lo ha hecho – murmuró Sirius.

- Mientras tengamos la ventaja, debemos conseguir un nuevo lugar para hospedar a Harry – dijo Albus.

- ¿La Madriguera? – preguntó Remus, pensativo.

- Demasiado obvio. Voldemort lo consideraría uno de los primeros blancos.

- Y sería injusto – agregó Sirius-. Arthur y Molly tienen siete hijos. Los pondría a todos en peligro.

- Cierto…- admitió el licántropo-. ¿Dónde más, entonces?

- ¿Hogwarts? – Preguntó Sirius.

- Demasiado expuesto, Black. Sería más fácil para los hijos de mortífagos el llegar a él.

- Exacto. Y es demasiado grande. No tendríamos control sobre Harry, y podría meterse en problemas – Remus suspiró-. ¿Otra opción?

Los ojos de Dumbledore parecieron echar chispas por un instante. Los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación se miraron inmediatamente. Eso no era un buen signo.

- ¡Déjenmelo a mí, señores! – Dijo, y se fue.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión que la solución no nos va a gustar?

- El sentimiento es mutuo, Remus –admitió Sirius.

Severus hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Remus lo retuvo, tomándole por el brazo.

- Ah, no, Severus. Tú te quedas.

- Por más encantadora que halles mi presencia, Lupin, tengo otras cosas que hacer – dijo el hombre entre dientes.

- ¿Otras cosas? Ya escuchaste a Albus, Severus. Espera unos minutos, y verás como aparece con una solución en el bolsillo.

- ¿Y todo esto qué tiene que ver conmigo, si te importaría decirme, Lupin?

- Ah, todo, Severus – la voz de Albus había vuelto a aparecer, y ahora el hombre estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

El profesor de pociones levantó una ceja, y los ojos del director brillaron.

- ¿Te importaría esconder a Harry en tu casa?

Las bocas de los tres hombres cayeron al suelo y rodaron unos centímetros.

- ¡Es una idea perfecta! – Los animó el anciano.

Los tres se le quedaron mirando unos momentos como su estuviera completamente loco (luego de recoger sus bocas), y sobrevino un segundo en silencio antes de que estallaran.

- ¡No pienso tener un mocoso en mi casa, Albus!

- ¡No puedes dejar a Harry en la casa de este grasiento bastardo!

- ¡Albus, estaría a la merced de Voldemort si se llega a enterar!

Y el griterío siguió hasta que el mayor levantó una mano, y pidió silencio.

- Entiendo que esto sea peligroso, pero es precisamente por eso que Voldemort lo desecharía como opción, si al menos lo tuviera en cuenta. No esperaría que dejase a un niño de cinco años, posiblemente capaz de derrotarlo, en las manos de uno de sus mortífagos –cuando vio que las protestas iban a comenzar de nuevo, agregó-. Y tampoco pienso dejarlo sin protección. Acabo de echar algunas barreras básicas, pero con un simple fidelio en Harry servirá para ocultarlo.

- ¿Un fidelio en un ser humano?- preguntó Sirius.

- Si, el encantamiento funciona en todo lo que se desea proteger. En este caso, los que el guardián halla elegido para saber la ubicación de Harry, son los únicos que lo podrán ver –explicó Remus.

- ¿Cómo si fuera invisible?

Snape bufó.

- No, Black. Si el niño tropezara con alguien que no lo puede ver, este sentiría su esencia mágica, y el contacto físico, pero si quisiera retenerlo, o atacarle, no podría.

Sirius estaba a punto de decir algún comentario mordaz, cuando Dumbledore lo detuvo.

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces me parece que mañana podremos hacer el encantamiento, y podrá mudarse a tu casa, Severus.

- ¿Mi casa? ¡No, yo no…!

- Si, Dumbledore, no puedes...- Comenzó Sirius, pero luego se detuvo-. ¿Y por qué no le echas el encantamiento y se queda aquí?

- No puedes usarlo dentro de otro Fidelio. Requiere mucha magia y aún así, es posible que no funcione – contestó Remus.

- Exacto – Albus miró a Snape-. Severus, confío que accedas a cuidar de Harry. Es por su bien.

Este bufó, y murmuró por lo bajo:

- Como si tuviera otra opción…

De pronto, Remus se paró, y miró seriamente a Dumbledore.

- Imagino que alguno de nosotros –se señaló a sí mismo y a Sirius- será el guardián secreto.

- Yo seré el guardián secreto, Dumbledore – dijo Sirius.

Sus ojos determinados, y la firme línea de su boca que no admitían discusiones convenció al anciano director, quien suspiró y aceptó.

- Está bien, Sirius, serás el guardián secreto.

Tras decir esto, el animago asintió y subió a su habitación, tras una breve despedida. Pronto Remus lo siguió, y quedaron solo Severus y el director en la habitación.

- Por favor, Severus. Es lo único que nos queda – dijo Albus, pena en sus ojos.

- ¿A sí que es solo por eso que te tomas tantas precauciones, Albus? – contestó el Slytherin, con furia reprimida-. ¿Por qué es el títere que va a destruir al lord oscuro?

- No, mi niño… es más que eso.

Pero antes de que siguiera, el hombre moreno lo interrumpió.

- Me dijeron que tiene los ojos de Lily, Albus. ¿Acaso lo haces a propósito? ¿Envías al niño a mi casa, donde veré esos ojos que ya no me dicen nada, simplemente porque yo fui el que le dijo de la profecía al Señor de las Tinieblas?

Sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas en puño. Albus endureció la mirada, y dijo fríamente:

- Mandaste a tres inocentes al matadero ese día, Severus.

- ¡Y cómo se suponía que supiera que eran los Longbottom o los Potter! – Gritó, perdiendo la calma-. ¡Yo simplemente estaba salvando mi culo para seguir espiando para ti, Albus! ¡Y jamás te preocupaste en decirme de quién se trataba la maldita profecía!

- Esperaba que un hombre tan astuto como tú se diera cuenta por sí mismo – replicó, calmado aún, Dumbledore.

- Claro, porque voy revisando las fechas de los partos de todas las madres del mudo mágico. Por si te has olvidado, Albus, tengo una doble vida que mantener, no tengo tiempo de mandarles felicitaciones a todas las parturientas en San Mungo.

- No, no lo he olvidado, Severus –el director se masajeó la frente-. Pero un buen hombre siempre se hace responsable de sus acciones.

- Un buen hombre no se mete en el infierno en el que yo estoy metido – comentó simplemente, y se levantó de la silla-. Buenas noches, Albus –dijo, y salió de la cocina.

**------------------------------**

- Gracias, Filius –dijo Albus, secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. Acababan de terminar de realizar el encantamiento Fidelio, y ahora Harry permanecía oculto a la vista de todos, menos la de Sirius. Este se hallaba sentado en la mesa, escribiendo en un pergamino la clave que permitiría descubrir al niño.

Tras unos momentos, en los que Flitwick se despidió de la Orden, Sirius pasó el pergamino primero a Remus, luego a Dumbledore, y finalmente a Snape. No estaban seguros de quién era el espía en la Orden, pero era mejor mantener el secreto entre ellos, los más alegados al líder de la organización.

A pesar de las continuas protestas de Sirius.

- ¡Albus, es un mortífago! ¡No nos podemos fiar de él! – había gritado.

- Sirius, confío con mi vida a Severus. No sigamos discutiendo, por favor –cortó hábilmente el tema Dumbledore, poco después.

Ahora el niño de cinco años con la libretita en mano, terminaba de tomar su desayuno, sentado enfrente de Remus. Su bolsa reposaba sobre la mesa, a su izquierda, y aquello trajo un repentino recuerdo a Sirius.

- Por cierto, ayer por la noche, antes de acostarse, escondió su bolsa y objetos personales debajo de la cama. ¿Creen que…?

- ¿Hayan hecho algo en San Mungo? – Terminó el licántropo. Sirius asintió, y Dumbledore habló.

- Los niños autistas sufren, además de una completa falta de comunicación social, de la compulsión en actos repetitivos. Establecen rutinas, o incluso pueden sufrir algún movimiento involuntario, que las siguen a raja tabla, por decir de alguna forma. Seguramente el esconder la bolsa es algo instintivo, más que por alguna razón externa.

- Espero que tengas razón, Albus…- susurró Sirius amenazadoramente. Tenía la vista fija en su ahijado, que había dejado su desayuno a un lado, y había comenzado a dibujar.

Un momento más tarde, ya terminado el dibujo, los cuatro adultos se inclinaron para prestarle atención. Allí aparecía un niño de pelo negro, con anteojos –"seguramente él mismo" acotó Remus-, que escondía bajo su cama una bolsa de tela estrellada. Al parecer la estaba ocultando, o quizás introduciendo, a las sombras que salían debajo de su lecho. Un ojo rojo coronaba la cabeza de las sombras.

Todos miraron al niño, que estaba terminando su desayuno.

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

**Comentarios:**

Tenía que satisfacer este Plot Bunny. Todavía me quedan tres o cuatro más, creo. XD. En fin, antes de que aprieten el botón lila de allá abajo que dice "go", me gustaría aclarar que esta es una historia que intentaré actualizar, pero que no recibirá prioridad. Primero están _El Espejo de Oesed_, _Disiunctus Anima y Claroscuro. _

Tampoco creo que sea demasiado larga.

En fin, gracias por leer y recuerden dejar review :D

**Augur**


	2. Expecto Patronum

Summary: UA Voldemort no tuvo oportunidad de conocer la profecía hasta que Harry tuvo cinco años, y va en su búsqueda para encontrarse a un pequeño niño traumatizado por la horrenda muerte de sus padres hacía un año, producto de los mortífagos

**Summary: **UA Voldemort no tuvo oportunidad de conocer la profecía hasta que Harry tuvo cinco años, y va en su búsqueda para encontrarse a un pequeño niño traumatizado por la horrenda muerte de sus padres hacía un año, producto de los mortífagos. Harry es autista, y su único vínculo con el mundo real es la pintura. ¿Será la única? Aquél par de ojos rojos parece conectar dos mundos.

**Spoilers: **Algunos de RM, pero la mayoría trasciende hasta HBP.

**Advertencias: **No Slash, Voldemort!paterno (ligeramente), probablemente violencia gráfica, powerful!Harry, angst, ligero OoC.

**--**

_Un momento más tarde, ya terminado el dibujo, los cuatro adultos se inclinaron para prestarle atención. Allí aparecía un niño de pelo negro, con anteojos –"seguramente él mismo" acotó Remus-, que escondía bajo su cama una bolsa de tela estrellada. Al parecer la estaba ocultando, o quizás introduciendo, a las sombras que salían debajo de su lecho. Un ojo rojo coronaba la cabeza de las sombras._

_Todos miraron al niño, que estaba terminando su desayuno._

**--**

**Capítulo 2 **_Expecto Patronum_

Probablemente no era nada. Probablemente era la historia de un futuro que no tardaría en venir. Tal vez fuera la historia de muchas tragedias, o de muchas alegrías por venir. Quizás, en una noche estrellada, un hombre miraría al cielo y encontraría una constelación roja sobre él, y escucharía la risa de un cascabel, o sentiría el fresco rocío golpear su rostro.

Pero esas son palabras de otro tiempo. Palabras encerradas dentro de aquella bolsa de tela estrellada, oculta bajo la sombra del ojo rojo.

Sirius seguía mirando el dibujo. Todos habían reconocido inmediatamente la pupila gatuna – o más bien, _reptil_- del ojo rojo. Harry sabía que Voldemort estaba tras él, y según Dumbledore, aquella bolsa representaba todo lo que era preciado para él –su familia, sus objetos-, e intentaba esconderlos del maligno mago. Se intentaba esconder de la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, algo preocupaba a Sirius. Quizás Snape también lo habría notado. Podría ser un bastardo, pero era un bastardo inteligente.

- Snape – lo llamó.

Sintió un gruñido venir de la cocina, y pronto la cabeza del profesor de pociones de Hogwarts apareció junto al marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres, Black? ¿Demasiado importante como para trabajar pero no para molestar a los que sí están haciendo algo?

El moreno de ojos grises suprimió su insulto. El dibujo era más importante.

- De hecho, Snape, quiero que vengas y te fijes en algo – vio como las pálidas mejillas del profesor se iban tornando rosas por la furia, y añadió rápidamente-. Es acerca del dibujo que hizo Harry hace unos días.

Eso pareció calmarlo un tanto, y pronto se acercó al papel que Sirius sostenía.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó bruscamente.

- Fíjate aquí – señaló con un dedo la cara de un Harry hecho de crayón.

- Increíble, Black, por fin tus grandes habilidades deductivas han funcionado correctamente para dejarte saber que ese es tu ahijado – comentó sarcásticamente.

Sirius gruñó.

- Escúchame Snape, ¿puedes meterte en el culo todo ese odio que tienes por mi durante un instante? Se trata de mi ahijado, y no voy a tolerar que actúes como el imbécil que eres sólo porque es el hijo de James.

- Al menos no soy un perro pulgoso que actúa sin pensar y le da en bandeja las cabezas de sus mejores amigos al Señor de las Tinieblas.

A pesar de ser un suspiro, Sirius pudo escucharlo más que bien, y levantó la cabeza rápidamente, observando a Snape con sus ojos grises llenos de dolor, odio y culpa.

- ¡Tú, asqueroso lame-culos…!- comenzó a gritar, sacando su varita.

- ¿Qué sucede, Black? ¿Tanto duele la verdad?

- ¡Como si te importara, mortífago de mierda! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar el nombre de James y Lily?!

- ¿Cómo me atrevo a decir la verdad? ¿Qué, te creíste las mentiras de ese lobo amigo tuyo? ¡¿Creíste que eras inocente?!- Snape parecía estar aumentando su furia cada vez más, empezando a escupir saliva con cada palabra-. ¡¿CUÁNDO FUE TÚ CULPA QUE MURIERA?!

- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó Sirius, con una mirada de puro odio y dolor en su rostro. El hechizo casi da en el blanco, pero Severus lo bloqueó con un Protego.

- ¡Si no hubieras querido sacarte la carga de tus hombros como el hipócrita Gryffindor que eres, ella no hubiera muerto! ¡LO HICISTE SÓLO PORQUE SABÍAS QUE MORIRÍAS! ¡Eres un cobarde! –Severus parecía haber perdido el control, en su expiación de culpas. El dolor de la pérdida había rasgado profundamente las almas de ambos enemigos jurados, y ahora sólo podían encontrar consuelo en el dolor ajeno.

_- ¡Rictusempra!_

_- ¡Fornunculus!_

_- ¡Densaugeo!_

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_

_- ¡Accio mesa!_

Y la lista de hechizos seguía. Al igual que la pelea. Ambos hombres no hacían esfuerzo por esquivar los hechizos, silenciosamente aceptando el masoquista castigo. Ambos sabían, en el interior, que los amigos pueden recurrir a las mentiras, pero los enemigos siempre recurren a la verdad. Los amigos tiran azúcar, los enemigos te rocían con jugo de limón.

Y en este momento, ambos se retorcían mientras sus heridas de dolor ardían bajo la lluvia de sal y limón que sus bocas arrojaban. Era sacarse del pecho lo que por un año había permanecido dormido, era la necesidad de ver su remordimiento escrito en sangre.

Esquivaba algún que otro hechizo, un plato, un objeto contundente, algo filoso incluso. A veces no lograban hacerlo, y sus pieles se abrían, y las gotas escarlatas se escurrían entre sus túnicas. Algunas caían al suelo. Algunas se mezclaban con las lágrimas y juntas danzaban hacia la muerte. Había sido una simple discusión, pero entre dos hombres de heridas pobremente cicatrizadas, había sido la chispa de un primer incendio.

Ahora ambos caían al suelo, sus frentes cubiertas de dolor y sudor, exhaustos. De llorar, de pelear, de usar su magia, de vivir. De vivir mientras ellos no.

Sirius cerraba los ojos en derrota porque una vez más, recordaba que era él quien había pedido el cambio de guardianes, pensando que Voldemort jamás iría tras Peter. ¿Lo hizo por motivos egoístas, por escapar la persecución? No, pero muy en el fondo, Sirius había tenido miedo. No era miedo por una probable captura por parte de los mortífagos, que de seguro culminaría en su muerte. Era un miedo más profundo, aquél _"y si…" _que lo había asaltado todas las noches. _¿Y si logran quebrarme y hablo?_

Por eso, pensando que Voldemort iría tras él, por más que lo quebraran, jamás sabrían el paradero de los Potter. Peter se escondería con la pareja, y estarían seguros.

Pero aquél plan se disolvió como sal en el agua, y Peter habló. Traicionó a sus mejores amigos, a sus _hermanos_, y Sirius tenía toda la culpa. Por haberle dado semejante tesoro, por no haberse dado cuenta que el espía era él.

Mientras Sirius lloraba en silencio, el rostro de Snape seguía descansando contra el frío piso de su salita de estar. Todo estaba mal. Lo había estado desde que llamó "sangresucia" accidentalmente a la mujer que amaba. Desde que su estúpido orgullo Slytherin creyó que los idiotas puristas con los que se juntaba eran mejores que su Lily. O que su ingenuidad salida de quién sabe dónde pretendió mantener amistades con ambas casas al mismo tiempo.

Y ahora, la última oportunidad de ver esos ojos verdes tan irreales, estaba en el niño que dormía pacíficamente escaleras arriba. Era casi como una pesadilla muy irónica, los ojos que tanto apreciaba en el cuerpo de la copia de James Potter. Era un tormento, y un recuerdo de sus errores a la vez. Pero cuando veía los dibujos del niño, la mirada baja y que no se enfocaba en nadie, el silencioso sufrimiento de alguien que perdió aquello que más amaba, no podía ver ni a Lily ni a Potter. Veía a Harry. A las cicatrices, al fantasma de quien podría haber sido.

Ni podía odiar al hijo de James Potter, ni querer al de Lily.

Era simplemente Harry.

Y ahora, uno de sus dibujos, el que atestiguó toda la discordia, yacía a un lado, invitándolo a tomarlo. Severus, en un despliegue de su actitud Slytherin, puso su mejor cara neutral, y se levantó, curando sus heridas con su varita. Con unos simples movimientos, logró reestablecer el orden en su casa, y no se fijó ni una vez en la patética figura que hacía Sirius Black, sollozando, su cuerpo temblando sobre el suelo.

Se agachó para recoger el dibujo de Harry, y en un acceso de curiosidad, miró lo que Black había señalado antes. La cara del niño, trazada en crayón.

Y ciertamente entendía por qué lo había hecho. El rostro del niño no demostraba ni tristeza, ni dolor, ni temor. No encajaba en la descripción que había ofrecido Albus. Había una línea que simulaba una boca. Una línea, que si no se la observaba bien, parecía marcar un rostro neutral, que no lloraba ni reía. Pero en cuanto le prestabas atención, se notaba que la línea tenía sus puntas ligeramente arqueadas, casi descuidadamente. Era una mueca extraña, una sonrisa a lo Mona Lisa. Estaba, pero no estaba a la vez. Intrigante, pero inocente.

Y aquello trajo preguntas a la mente de Severus. Black lo había notado, y probablemente había llegado a la misma conclusión.

¿Qué hacía Harry sonriendo, mientras Voldemort lo acechaba?

¿Venganza? No tenía los medios ni el carácter.

¿Es acaso sardónica, como burlándose de su imposibilidad de hallarlo?

¿Es de expectación, como si deseara la muerte que el mago le provocaría? ¿Qué lo reuniría con sus padres?

- ¿Lo has notado, entonces? – Severus giró rápidamente la cabeza, sorprendido por la interrupción. Black se había levantado, y lo miraba seriamente, aún con sus ojos rojos y brillantes, y los fantasmas de las lágrimas que había derramado por sus mejillas.

- Es… extraño – dijo simplemente.

Notó como los ojos grises de su enemigo de viejos días se desviaban al suelo, y parecía a punto de decir algo, cuando sintieron unos pasos detrás de ellos.

Ambos miraron al pequeño Potter bajar los últimos escalones de las escaleras, mientras sostenía lo que parecía un peluche.

Miró a su alrededor con sus grandes ojos verdes, y detuvo su mirada esmeralda en el reloj de pared detrás de Severus. Éste se dio vuelta para fijarse la hora. Una y media de la mañana.

Sirius seguía mirando a Harry, pensando que quizás, el niño había tenido una pesadilla y había despertado. Con una mano, se limpió los restos de lágrimas de la cara y de los ojos, y se acercó a su ahijado.

- ¿Sucede algo, Harry? ¿Alguna pesadilla? – preguntó suavemente. Escuchó cómo Snape caminaba por detrás de él, hasta dejar que el sonido de sus pasos se perdiera detrás de la puerta trampa a un lado de la sala, que llevaba a su habitación.

Volvió a dirigir la atención al ojiverde, y notó que apretaba fuertemente su peluche, mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Sirius.

Éste se dio vuelta, y observó que el motivo de la atención del pequeño era una túnica negra, que yacía descuidadamente desparramada en uno de los sillones. Se acercó lentamente a ella, y recordó que aquélla era la túnica de mortífago del profesor de pociones. Una máscara blanca descansaba a su lado.

Sus ojos se movieron entre la túnica y Harry. El niño miraba la ropa con el ceño fruncido, y apretaba su peluche. El peluche. Sirius se preguntó que sería. Estaba hecho de una tela negra, de costuras toscas, y no se parecía en nada a los regalos que tanto él como sus padres le hicieron alguna vez. Tenía forma alargada… ¿de serpiente?

Se acercó a Harry y se agachó, para encontrarse con los ojos del niño. Podía ver mejor el peluche…

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto, Harry?- preguntó, señalando la negra figura que su ahijado sujetaba. El morenito ignoró la pregunta. Alargó una mano para tocarla, pero en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente como para hacerlo, Harry dejó escapar un gemido angustiado y salió corriendo de vuelta hacia su habitación.

Sirius no lo siguió.

2

- Mi señor – dijo el mortífago, postrándose a los pies de Voldemort, y besando la punta de sus túnicas.

- Levántate, Lucius – indicó el lord con voz aburrida, y el rubio aristócrata hizo lo pedido.

- Mi señor – comenzó, su voz arrastrando las palabras-, Narcissa y yo nos hemos encontrado con algunas _novedades_, ciertamente interesantes.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort brillaron con impaciencia y molestia, y Malfoy supo que mejor era ir al grano.

- Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de los Black, ha reportado a Narcissa que Dumbledore y Flitwick han echado un Fidelio sobre Harry Potter, cuyo guardián es Sirius Black. Al parecer, han trasladado al niño a una ubicación más segura que los cuarteles generales de la Orden.

Voldemort se permitió una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa.

- Excelente, Lucius. ¿Ha conseguido revelarte el secreto?

- Sí, mi señor. Al parecer no consideraron que el elfo podría traicionarlos – observó el rostro pensativo de su señor, y preguntó:- ¿preparo todo para un ataque, mi lord?

- No, todavía no. Debemos atacar cuando toda la Orden esté presente – dijo, levantándose del trono-. Puedes retirarte, Lucius. Has complacido enormemente a tu señor.

Mientras observaba la espalda del patriarca Malfoy salir de la habitación, se preparó para convocar a Snape.

3

Sirius se había quedado dormido, _otra vez_, en el sillón. A veces se preguntaba qué demonios hacía haciendo caso de las extravagantes ideas del viejo director, pero se recordaba continuamente que esto era por Harry. Por lo último que quedaba de una familia feliz, de los recuerdos de tiempos pasados. De un hermano de alma cuya sonrisa fue borrada por el viento.

Por James, por Harry, haría lo imposible. Incluso dormir en la casa de Quejicus. Arrugó la nariz ante la idea. Por suerte no había pasado mucho tiempo en compañía del odioso moreno, quien entraba y salía continuamente de su casa, sin estar mucho tiempo ni aquí ni allá. No era que quisiese pedir explicaciones, pero (muy en el fondo) admitía que estaba curioso. ¿Serían sus deberes de mortífago? ¿De espía? ¿De profesor?

Y aquello siempre llevaba a la misma pregunta. ¿Era Snape leal? ¿Había realmente traicionado la oscuridad para llevar un escondido manto de luz bajo las negras túnicas?

Contrario a creencia popular, Sirius no era un idiota, y mucho menos, crédulo. Si Dumbledore decía que un cerdo era pollo, seguía siendo cerdo para él. Si volvía a insistir, con aquél condenado brillo juguetón de sus ojos y escondido bajo una complicada serie de razonamientos, que el cerdo era ahora ternera, para Sirius… seguía sin ser pollo. Por lo tanto, que el líder de la Luz dijera que Snape era un pan de Dios (muy) mal envuelto le importaba menos que su regalo de Navidad para Bellatrix. Existía siempre la duda… tanto de que Dumbledore esté en lo cierto, como que se halla equivocado. Sirius sabía que el director era hábil en la Legeremancia, pero tampoco olvidaba que Quejicus lo era en Oclumancia. Y en este momento, dependiendo en él como uno de los pocos espías dentro de las filas de Voldemort, Sirius no podía dejar de inquietarse.

Su gran rival siempre había sido… misterioso. Indescifrable, quizás. La única que quizás haya podido conocerlo a fondo fue Lily, pero ellas jamás volvió a mencionar palabra de él desde quinto año. Cuando más tarde supieron de su identidad de mortífago, su odio a él aumentó (si aquello era sentimentalmente posible), y no disminuyó cuando fue presentado en la Orden como el espía que comenzó a ganar avances para ellos en la guerra, luego de la muerte de los Potter.

Después de todo, Voldemort tenía la fama de estar siempre a un paso delante de sus enemigos. Quizás, al confiarle tanto al grasoso ex Slytherin, estaban insertando una muy peligrosa estaca del Señor de las Tinieblas dentro de su organización. Los dejaría jugar por un tiempo, haciéndoles creer que avanzaban, hasta que finalmente daría el golpe final para aniquilarlos. Gracias a su siempre confiable espía, Severus Quejicus Snape.

Muchos podrían decir que aquello era simplemente un residuo de su estúpido odio escolar, un ligero veneno inofensivo que generaba ocasionales disputas. Pero olvidaban un pequeño hecho: Sirius Black no era un mago de luz, no tenía sangre _blanca_. Sirius Black había crecido en el seno de una familia de oscuridad, sirviente de las tinieblas, como heredero principal del título de Lord. Nociones como la traición, la política y la estrategia eran temas habituales en las cenas, y objetos de estudio desde que aprendían a leer. Sus ideas, sus métodos, su _magia_, todo había aprendido. Él podía pensar como Bellatrix, como Malfoy, como Lestrange. En algún tiempo lejano, fueron sus amigos y compañeros. Habían compartido las mismas ilusiones.

Después de todo, él, por sangre y herencia, _es_ un mago oscuro.

Tenía la mente de un Slytherin, pero dormida bajo el rugido de su alma de león Gryffindor. Él había tenido _imaginación. _Ideas propias. Originalidad. Pensamiento. Él había sido más inteligente, y más Slytherin que sus propios padres, al deducir las verdades de la vida que él deseaba, por sí solo, y no porque sus padres se lo impusieron. Era un rebelde. Y a pesar de tener sus ojos brillando en luz, sus pupilas se oscurecían bajo la estampida de su sangre _oscura_ corriendo por sus venas.

Y él entendía a Severus Snape, porque muy en el fondo, ambos eran lo mismo. Una serpiente león, y un león serpiente. Y por tal razón, es porque le temía y odiaba.

Porque sabía que de la misma forma que él, valiente Gryffindor y resto de la propagando, había traicionado a su familia, la serpiente Slytherin podía hacer lo mismo, en cualquier momento.

Mantenía un ojo pegado al hombre todo el tiempo posible. Su cara no traicionaba pensamiento alguno, y sus movimientos se ahogaban en tela mullida de oscura túnica. Quizás el famoso espía que había vendido la información de Mundungus como guardián secreto de los Longbottom había sido él, quizás no. Quizás estuvieran, él y Harry, al borde del abismo por vivir en aquella casa.

Todas las noches dormía esperando que la puerta se abriese, y un hombre de ojos rojos y voz helada entrara para matarlos a todos. Reprimía una sonrisa cada vez que pensaba en lo mucho que Voldemort le recordaba al Hombre de la Bolsa. Maldito sea el día que preguntó a Lily la forma de apaciguar a su hijo.

La luz entraba tenuemente por la ventana junto a la puerta, y traspasaba delicadamente las cortinas viejas, grises, que colgaban sin vida de una barra oculta a la vista. Los últimos rastros de su delirio mañanero desaparecieron, y la mente de Sirius comenzó un día de trabajo normal, mientras hacía su camino a la cocina.

Durante aquellas semanas, notó que Harry siempre se levantaba a una hora puntual. A las nueve, siempre estaría sentado en una mesa de la cocina, sus pequeñas piernas balanceándose ligeramente en el aire, mientras miraba la luz que inundaba la habitación, y las partículas de polvo que flotaban juguetonas en el ambiente. Sirius se había sorprendido al principio, pero pronto su cuerpo se adaptó a las necesidades, y se levantaba una hora antes, para vestirse, bañarse y preparar el desayuno, y recibir a su ahijado con un plato de comida en la mesa.

Si fuera por Quejicus, Harry ya hubiera muerto de hambre.

Echó una mirada rápida al reloj. Ocho y treinta y cinco. Suficiente para hacer algunos huevos revueltos.

Ocupado en sus tareas culinarias como estaba, apenas notó el susurro de una capa negra que cruzaba la sala de estar, y abandonaba la casa en una frenética carrera.

4

- Mi Lord – saludó. Le extrañó sentir la comezón de su marca a tempranas horas de la mañana. Generalmente uno asocia a que un Lord Oscuro solo opera en el refugio que las tinieblas le ofrecen, pero siempre pueden empezar a hacerse excepciones.

- Severus, levántate. Necesito de tus servicios como espía – Voldemort indicó, con una mano, que lo siguiera, mientras caminaban fuera de la sala de reuniones. Caminaron por unos minutos por un pasillo oscuro, hasta llegar a una especie de oficina-biblioteca, decorada con exquisito gusto.

Severus esperó, parado frente al escritorio, mientras Voldemort se sentaba y fijaba su atención en él.

- Sabes, Severus, soy un hombre paciente. A pesar de lo que intentan _algunos_ representar de mí, conozco la misericordia, más creo en el puño firme. Sabes muy bien que no tolero la _inutilidad._

En ese momento hizo una pausa, y sus ojos rojos bajaron hacia unos papeles en su escritorio, que contempló con aire pensativo por unos momentos. Snape no pudo reprimir un sudor frío que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo. _Él sabe._

- Sé por fuentes _eficaces_, que se te ha visto en los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix. Sé que Dumbledore los reúne a todos allí. A veces me pregunto, querido Severus… ¿hacia donde flanqueará tu lealtad?- dejó que el inicio de una sonrisa curveara sus labios, y jugó con la varita de tejo entre sus manos, la cual emitía cada tanto un suave brillo de color púrpura.

- Siempre seré leal a usted, mi lord – murmuró el profesor con nerviosismo, bajando la mirada.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Severus, pues las palabras son peores que las cadenas – cada sílaba, cada tono danzaba en los oídos de Snape con una maldad impregnada hasta su mismo núcleo. Voldemort hablaba como la seda, suave pero amenazadoramente, y si bien tenía el encanto de la miel a las abejas, sus palabras guardaban siempre promesas de muerte y desolación. Detrás de él no había más que soledad y oscuridad.

Y cuando la seda lo envolvió, supo que era demasiado tarde. Las palabras llamaron a sus ojos, y levantó la cabeza, encontrando las brillantes escarlatas que amenazaban con engullir su alma.

Dejó que la incertidumbre se reflejara en sus ojos negros y profundos, mientras contemplaba la pequeña sonrisa cargada de dolor y oscuridad estampada en el rostro del Lord.

- ¿Asustado, Severus?

No hubo respuesta. Él sabía que Voldemort no la esperaba, tampoco.

5

- _Al este y al oeste, llueve y lloverá…_ – Remus cantaba- _una flor y otra flor celeste, del jacarandá…_

Sirius rió, desde la cocina. Apareció momentos más tarde, llevando una bandeja con tentempiés y bebidas para los tres, con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

- Déjame ver si recuerdo lo que sigue – su ceño se frunció, y apretó sus labios entre sí, concentrado-. ¡Ah, si! –Se aclaró su garganta, y con su melodiosa voz de barítono, continuó la canción.

- _La vieja está en la cueva, pero ya saldrá... para ver que bonito nieva, el jacarandá…_

Remus había llegado hacía una media hora, y habían conseguido entre ambos, que Harry volviera a entrar en la sala (había estado sentado en el lúgubre y marchito jardín, observando las derruidas casas a través de la ligera niebla), y desde entonces, el hombre lobo había estado mostrándole un viejo libro de cuentos, que había pertenecido a James, y cantándole las canciones muggle que Lily y él habían escuchado desde pequeños.

Al principio, se habían visto algo decepcionados cuando el niño de ojos verdes apenas prestaba atención al colorido libro, ocupado como estaba en mirar la puerta con expresión melancólica. En algún momento, giró la cabeza, y se sentó enfrente de Remus, para robarle el libro de las manos suavemente, y comenzar a ojearlo.

Entonces, el licántropo comenzó a cantarle. Con algo de vergüenza al principio, ya que su voz sonaba algo rasposa y desentonada, pero luego comenzó a soltarse a ver que el niño comenzaba a mover la cabeza al compás de la música.

- ¡No es justo! – Bufó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos en el sofá-. Se queda tan enganchadito cuando tú le cantas, pero en cuanto empiezo a cantar, ¡no le gusta!

- Es que seguramente sabe que si responde, probablemente tenga que soportar uno de tus monólogos de dos horas acerca de todas tus cualidades sobresalientes.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su amigo.

- ¡Hay tanto que la gente se pierde de mí! Tan sólo pretendo contribuir con la humanidad, Lunático.

- ¿Descubriendo al gran Sirius Black? – preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.

- ¡Exactamente! Imagina qué triste sería el mundo sin mí.

- Dudo que las mujeres podrían volver a enamorarse…- se mofó el licántropo, lo que le ganó un golpe en el hombro cortesía del heredero Black.

-¿Y Severus?

- Probablemente muerto, más seguramente todavía vivito y coleando, por desgracia.

- ¡Sirius! ¿No podría crecer un poco y dejar de desconfiar en él?

El moreno mantuvo su rostro serio, y fijó su penetrante mirada gris en su amigo.

- Remus, la razón por la que desconfío de él _es_ precisamente que ambos crecimos. Quizás, tú y James, viniendo de familias con sangre _blanca_ no lo entiendan, pero la traición dentro de los círculos oscuros es moneda corriente. No existen las morales, sólo el poder, y quién sabe qué clase de poder tendrá Voldemort frente a Dumbledore. De la misma forma que pudo ganarse la alianza de tantas familias de gran linaje y poder, ¿qué le pudo haber costado persuadir a Quejicus?

- Patrañas, Sirius, todo eso de la sangre blanca o negra… Es sólo una teoría sin fundamento – respondió Remus, entrando en su modo come-libros.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Sirius alzó una ceja-. Haz un Patronus, Remus.

- Eso no va a probar nada, tú también puedes…

- Hazlo, no importa; ya verás.

Remus lo miró por unos instantes, pero no dijo nada. Alzó la varita, y murmuró:

- _Expecto Patronum –_ una suave sustancia plateada salió de la varita, y pronto adoptó la forma de un lobo. Harry la miró con curiosidad por unos instantes, y alargó una mano para tocarlo, pero desapareció antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

_-_ Mira, Remus. _Expecto Patronum. _

Esta vez, una ligera neblina salió de su varita, y adoptó la forma de un perro. El licántropo abrió la boca para preguntar, pero pronto la cerró comprendiendo. El patronus de Sirius no era muy estable: tenía un aspecto débil, enfermizo, y su piel era translúcida.

Harry intentó una vez más tocarlo, pero apenas su mano estuvo a diez centímetros del encantamiento, éste se desvaneció rápidamente.

- ¿Ves? Y no, no es por la muerte de Lily y James, Remus – agregó, al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de refutar su teoría-. Si fuese así, cambiaría de forma, creo. Los magos oscuros, o de sangre negra, no podemos conjurar hechizos considerados magia blanca con tanto poder como lo haría alguien como tú. Y viceversa. Cierto, un hechizo de desarme, o encantamientos simples pueden salir igual, pero nos cuesta aprenderlos. Nuestra magia no es compatible. Por eso nunca fui muy bueno en Encantamientos…

- Y la Transfiguración es magia neutral…- murmuró Remus, comprensión deslizándose por su voz- por eso estabas entre los mejores de esa clase.

- Exactamente. Muchos magos de sangre pura, de linaje oscuro, creen que casándose con muggles, o magos de sangre blanca, su magia se va a transformar, o diluir. Nunca se pudo comprobar, ya que no hay estudios profundos respecto a ello, pero personalmente creo que han existido algunos hijos de muggles que han nacido con un núcleo oscuro, de la misma forma que un hijo de sangre _mixta_ (blanca y negra) generalmente adopta el tipo de magia que es más fuerte en su progenitor.

-Quién diría que nuestro Hocicos finalmente leería algo más allá de las revistas para adultos…

Remus rió, y Sirius fingió lucir ofendido.

- Es cierto, ni siquiera las _tenías_ que leer…- dijo, el licántropo, entre risas.

Antes de que el moreno pudiese responder, sintieron que alguien aplaudía, y vieron a Harry, mirando el lugar donde había estado el patronus de ambos amigos. Sus ojos verdes lucían llenos de expectación, como esperando ver de nuevo la bestia luminosa aparecer allí.

- Mira, quiere ver otro patronus… Remus, hazlo tú, el mío apenas se puede mantener en pie.

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Harry se quedó mirando el lobo plateado por un tiempo, los caninos ojos reflejados en sus esmeraldas brillantes. Sonrió, y empezó a aplaudir, mientras que el patronum daba unos pasos hacia delante, y saltaba en su dirección, desvaneciéndose en una neblina sagrada en cuanto sus zarpas tocaron la pequeña nariz del niño.

Ambos hombres rieron, y Sirius estaba a punto de comentar algo, cuando notaron que el huérfano tomaba el peluche negro que tanta curiosidad había suscitado en ambos, y lo miraba por unos momentos. Lo estrujó contra su pecho, y movió los labios, ningún sonido escapando a través de ellos.

Del peluche comenzó a salir una neblina plateada, que flotó hasta posicionarse al nivel del suelo, y adoptó rápidamente la forma etérea de una serpiente. Su lengua bífida probaba el aire, mientras se deslizaba alrededor del pequeño mago.

- Oh. Por. Merlín – dejó Sirius escapar en un suspiro impresionado. La boca de ambos adultos lucía ligeramente abierta, y sus ojos se habían ensanchado marginalmente.

- ¿Harry? – Probó Remus-. ¿Es ese peluche tu patronus?

Como era de esperarse, no les contestó, y miró con atención a la serpiente vaporizarse, dejando una estela de estrellas por detrás. El peluche oscuro se había caído, y al niño parecía no importarle, mientras saltaba alrededor de las chispas de magia, que como partículas de cosmos, brillaban y flotaban junto a él.

Sirius aprovechó la distracción, dejando que Remus se encargara de pensar en alguna explicación a este inusitado control de magia a tan corta edad (y con un hechizo tan avanzado), mientras él se agachaba para recoger el peluche. Sorprendentemente, no era nada liviano. Su forma era la de la serpiente que hasta hace instantes brilló en la habitación, pero su piel no era tersa como la vista prometía. Era dura, fría, y al tacto resultaba algo viscosa, como si fuera oscuridad condensada. Los ojos consistían de dos rubíes opacos, que absorbían la luz y no emitían reflejo ni brillo alguno. Sirius, encantado, rozó suavemente las gemas, y descubrió que a diferencia del cuerpo, eran cálidas, y enviaban un ligero cosquilleo a través de su brazo.

Después de todo, aquél peluche no era un peluche para nada… ¿pero qué era?

Sintió un carraspeo detrás de él, y se giró para ver a Remus, que señalaba a algo delante de él. Volteó de nuevo, para ver a Harry, que había detenido su danza, siendo que las chispas habían desaparecido. Miraba al suelo, al lugar donde estaría su _peluche_ y Sirius sintió un puntazo de culpa por haberlo tomado sin permiso.

- Creo que deberías dárselo ahora – susurró por detrás la voz de Remus.

- Eh…s-si, aquí tienes Harry – extendió el brazo para ofrecer la serpiente negra-. Disculpa por haberlo tomado.

El niño no dejó escapar expresión alguna a través de su rostro, y sacó rápidamente el peluche de la mano de su padrino, para abrazarlo con fuerza.

- Disculpa, Harry…-comenzó de nuevo Sirius, pero se interrumpió al ver el brusco movimiento de su ahijado, que levantó rápidamente la cabeza para observar la chimenea, donde la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore se formaba entre los carbones encendidos.

- Lo lamento, Albus… ¿sucede algo? – preguntó, cortés, el hombre de ojos del color del ámbar.

- Si, Remus, Sirius… ¿Severus no ha regresado? Hace media hora que debía aparecerse en los cuarteles.

Ambos adultos se miraron, y notaron ausentemente que Harry había corrido hasta las escaleras, para escaparse a su habitación.

- No, profesor, no ha vuelto todavía – respondió Sirius, confundido.

Una expresión de tristeza y preocupación se cernió sobre el rostro anciano del director.

- Voldemort lo descubrió…- Remus sentenció en un dramático susurro, mientras la cabeza de Albus desaparecía bruscamente del fuego.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Comentarios de Autora:**

Jaja, qué mala que soy por dejarlo ahí. :D

No podía esperar para introducir algo de acción. Así que tendrán que perdonar mi impaciencia literaria. (existe ese concepto? xD)

En fin, debo aclarar que lo que tanto Remus como Sirius cantan a Harry, es una canción de María Elena Walsh, cuyo nombre no recuerdo (se limpia una lagrimita, recordando su propia infancia).

Hasta la próxima actualización.

**Augur**

**PD: dejen reviews porque ayer fue mi cumpleaños O **(qué buena manera de convencer a la gente… pero en serio, ayer fue mi cumple XD)


	3. Siseos

Summary: UA Voldemort no tuvo oportunidad de conocer la profecía hasta que Harry tuvo cinco años, y va en su búsqueda para encontrarse a un pequeño niño traumatizado por la horrenda muerte de sus padres hacía un año, producto de los mortífagos

**Summary: **UA Voldemort no tuvo oportunidad de conocer la profecía hasta que Harry tuvo cinco años, y va en su búsqueda para encontrarse a un pequeño niño traumatizado por la horrenda muerte de sus padres hacía un año, producto de los mortífagos. Harry es autista, y su único vínculo con el mundo real es la pintura. ¿Será la única? Aquél par de ojos rojos parece conectar dos mundos.

**Spoilers: **Algunos de RM, pero la mayoría trasciende hasta HBP.

**Advertencias: **No Slash, Voldemort!paterno (ligeramente), probablemente violencia gráfica, powerful!Harry, angst, ligero OoC.

**--**

_- Voldemort lo descubrió…- Remus sentenció en un dramático susurro, mientras la cabeza de Albus desaparecía bruscamente del fuego._

**--**

**Capítulo 3 **_Siseos_

- ¿Qué…?- comenzó Sirius, al ver la repentina desaparición del director.

Una mancha de colores tierra pasó a su lado, y pronto notó que Remus habíase agachado frente a la chimenea, con el ceño fruncido, tomando el lugar de Albus.

- La comunicación se cortó, Canuto… - hizo una serie de movimientos complicados con su varita, y luego se levantó. Las gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en su frente pálida-. Parece que han echado un hechizo bloqueador. ¿Crees que…?

- ¿Pero como pudo Voldemort averiguar el secreto?

- Sólo necesita que alguno de los ocupantes del Fidelio hable, mientras están siendo protegidos por el hechizo…- murmuró Remus, palideciendo aún más.

Sirius gruñó, y una expresión feroz deformó su rostro.

- Snape.

Se dio vuelta bruscamente para tomar su varita (que descansaba en una mesita ratona), pero sintió la mano de Remus apretando fuertemente su brazo.

- Suéltame, Lunático, ¡voy a matar a ese desgraciado!- dijo sin voltearse.

- ¡No seas estúpido, Sirius! – respondió el hombre lobo, obligando a su amigo a mirarlo-. No hay forma de que Snape se haya comunicado con Voldemort o alguno de sus amigos mortífagos sin que lo supiéramos. La chimenea estaba vigilada durante todo el día.

- Siempre podría haber hechizado…

- ¡No, Sirius, aún así hubiese necesitado una contraseña, y él no la sabía!

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes, Remus?

El hombre lobo miró con sorpresa a su amigo. Su rostro volvió a adoptar una expresión calma momentos después.

- No lo defiendo, simplemente no salto a atacarlo sin saber –suspiró-. Debemos confiar en que se encuentren bien, Sirius. Si los mortífagos realmente están atacando Grimmauld Place, se las van a ver negras. Bien sabes que hoy Alastor y Albus estaban organizando una reunión.

- ¡De todas formas, podrían matar a alguien! ¡Debo ir a ayudar!

- Lo sé –Remus murmuró resignado-. Pero nuestro deber es quedarnos aquí a cuidar a Harry. No puedes salir a plena batalla, siendo que eres el guardián secreto.

Un destello de dolor brilló en los ojos del Black por unos instantes. Bajó la cabeza, y se liberó del agarre de Remus lentamente, mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

- Lo sé, ¡demonios, lo sé! – Su pelo negro cubría su rostro, pero aún así, las lágrimas se hacían visibles al impactar contra la tela de su túnica-. Si hablara y llegaran a capturar a Harry… yo…

- Está bien – se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por detrás de su hombro-. No quise decir eso, yo… Sirius, no es tu culpa la muerte de Lily y James.

- ¡Si lo es! ¡Si hubiera permanecido como el guardián, esto jamás hubiera pasado! ¡Quizás hubiéramos descubierto a Peter a tiempo, Harry no hubiese sufrido y…!

- Pero pasó, Sirius. Fue una conjunción de errores por parte de todos, pero no podemos culpar todo el episodio en nadie más que en… esa rata asquerosa –masculló Remus, sus instintos animales pidiendo la sangre del animago por su traición.

- Juro que en cuanto lo encuentre…- Apretaba fuertemente la tela de su túnica a la altura de sus rodillas, sus brazos visiblemente temblando. Sintió la mano del licántropo en su hombro, y aflojó un poco su agarre.

- Obtendrá lo que merece.

Sirius asintió quedamente, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una explosión en el exterior de la casa estremeció a ambos hombres.

- ¡Son ellos! – gritó Remus, levantándose con una rapidez que sólo un hombre lobo puede lograr-. ¡Rápido, Sirius, toma a Harry y vete!

El moreno estaba a punto de objetar, cuando una mirada de parte de su amigo castaño lo detuvo. No era hora de valentía Gryffindor, había un niño, un _cachorro_ para Remus, que estaba en peligro. Los lobos eran muy protectores de su camada.

Sirius asintió, y susurró:

- Cuídate, Lunático.

El aludido se dio vuelta, y sacó su varita, mientras empezaba a recitar encantamientos protectores, mientras su amigo corría escaleras arriba, para entrar bruscamente en el cuarto de su ahijado.

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, inclinado sobre un dibujo que parecía que acababa de terminar. Un vistazo fue suficiente para que Sirius notara unas figuras negras afuera de un portón, con varitas alzadas y luces de colores que comenzaban a destruir parte de la propiedad. Trató de guardar las preguntas para después, y puso una mano en el hombro del niño, quien se levantó bruscamente al contacto. Harry comenzó a guardar rápidamente el dibujo, sus crayones esparcidos en el suelo (sin preocuparse por la caja vacía que yacía a un lado), y la libretita que ya pocas hojas reservaba limpias dentro de la bolsa que guardaba debajo de su cama. Sirius suspiró por unos momentos; realmente no había tenido idea de cómo alertar al chico del peligro inminente, pero parecía, que al igual que un gato o un perro, tenía instinto natural para saber cuándo estar en guardia.

Harry tiró con su pequeña mano de la túnica de Sirius; en la otra tenía la bolsa, y colgada del brazo, la serpiente negra que pasaba por peluche. El padrino rápidamente alzó al niño en brazos, y trató de aparecerse a algún lugar seguro, pero tan sólo un intento bastó para darse cuenta de que habían puesto barreras anti-aparición en el perímetro.

-¡Demonios! – murmuró enojado. De una patada, abrió la puerta de la habitación, y cruzó el pasillo, para espiar por una ventana. Había un puñado de hombres de túnicas negras afuera, muchos menos de los que Harry había dibujado. Suponiendo que su ahijado supiera la cantidad exacta, eso significaba que ya habían entrado a la casa, y Remus estaba tratando de contenerlos. Con esfuerzo, suprimió una punzada de dolor al pensar en su amigo, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaría bien, y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Snape.

Como suponía, allí había una ventana que daba al patio trasero, y gracias a la Providencia, también debajo de aquella improvisada salida había un pequeño cobertizo, que le serviría para escapar sin ningún problema.

Cuando intentaba bajar a Harry, escuchó una explosión al final del pasillo. Actuando rápidamente, puso algunas barreras en la puerta para ganar tiempo, y levitó a su ahijado al cobertizo, para luego salir él mismo por la ventana. Los gritos de los Mortífagos ya habían llegado a la puerta cuando él cerró la ventana y la transfiguró en un muro de ladrillos, justo a tiempo para sentir el estruendo de una puerta siendo volada a pedazos.

Mordiose un labio, y saltó del cobertizo, que estaba a tan sólo un metro y medio del suelo. Usando un hechizo para amortiguar la caída, se recompuso rápidamente y levitó a su ahijado hasta él, tomándolo en brazos.

Fue entonces que sintió una varita siendo presionada contra su cuello.

2

"Esto no luce bien" pensó Remus al sentir las pisadas apresuradas de Sirius cerca de la escalera. "¿Snape habrá hablado?"

Se mordió un labio mientras seguía invocando las barreras en la puerta y ventanas, sintiendo las fuerzas de varios hechizos oscuros terminar rápidamente con las que había conjurado previamente. Así no podría durar mucho, y su energía se agotaría mucho más rápido. Tendría que enfrentar a los Mortífagos cara a cara.

Un escudo lo protegió de las astillas de la puerta que acababa de ser volada. Tras el humo de la explosión apareció un hombre de túnica negra, y Remus no perdió tiempo para iniciar el combate.

- _¡Desmaius! _– el hechizo golpeó al hombre, pero aquél sólo sirvió de escudo para los que entraron después, que esquivaron o bloquearon los siguientes ataques.

- _¡Expelliarmus! ¡Desmaius! ¡Impedimenta!_

_- ¡Crucio! ¡Diffindo! ¡Desmaius!_

Remus echaba miradas nerviosas a su alrededor, mientras olía la esencia de los mortífagos extenderse por toda la habitación. Había encontrado refugio detrás de un sillón que lucía ahora completamente destrozado, pero no lo suficiente como para exponer al licántropo. Desde el lugar lanzaba ciegamente los hechizos, y sabía que aquello no duraría mucho. Los mortífagos se estaban separando, y los encantamientos que protegían la entrada a las escaleras no tardarían en caer.

- Demonios…- murmuró, y se giró, volviéndose a levantar. Vio una lluvia de luces multicolores dirigiéndose a él, pero con un rápido movimiento de su varita, explotaron todas contra los restos del sillón, cubriendo con una nube de polvo y astillas toda la habitación.

Supo que ese era el momento, y gritó:

- _¡Bombarda!_

Sintió su piel arder brevemente y sus oídos ensordecer por el ruido, antes de sentir como todo a su alrededor caía en la oscuridad.

3

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Si no es mi querido primo el que veo aquí…- la voz de Bellatrix entonaba con sorna. Tres hombres encapuchados y de máscaras blancas se habían deslizado rápidamente para bloquear cualquier intento de escape.

- Vete al demonio, perra – escupió Sirius con veneno, mientras suavemente deslizaba el peso de Harry a un brazo, para apuntar a la hechicera con su varita, firmemente sujeta en la otra mano.

- _¡Expelliarmus! –_ Bellatrix atrapó ágilmente la varita del hombre al vuelo-. Es bastante fácil ver tus movimientos cuando tu carga es invisible, querido.

"_¿No lo pueden ver? Eso significa que Snape no habló… todavía"_ pensó Sirius, apretando fuertemente su mandíbula. _"¿Cómo salgo de esta?"_

- Poirot, inmovilízalo –ordenó la mujer morena de párpados caídos a uno de sus acompañantes. El hombre rápidamente utilizó su varita para convocar unas cuerdas que se cernieron fuertemente alrededor de ahijado y padrino.

- Tienes suerte, primito… El Lord no quiere verte muerto… todavía. Después de todo, creemos que tienes cierta _información _que podría sernos útil – la cruel mujer miró el espacio desnudo a los ojos de los mortífagos con intención. Sirius notó que Harry sostenía la cabeza de su serpiente hacia ella, con toda la libertad que los brazos atados de su padrino podían darle.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Al pequeño, asustado bebé Potter –se burló Bellatrix con voz infantil- le han dado miedo los malos mortífagos?

- ¿Tan idiota te ha dejado besar las túnicas de ese megalomaníaco que sólo puedes burlarte de un bebé? – Sirius le dijo con una mueca de desprecio. Notó que la mujer movía los labios para contestarle, pero no pudo escuchar sus palabras envenenadas, pues su atención se dirigió al pequeño siseo que salía de los labios de su ahijado.

- Ssss… Ssss…- repetía, moviendo con sus manos la cabeza de la serpiente.

- ¿Harry? – Sirius trató de llamar su atención. Durante un instante por su mente cruzó la posibilidad de que aquello fuese Pársel, pero pronto la descartó, al escuchar los sonidos chatos y repetitivos.

- Ssss…- Harry seguía.

- ¿Q-qué? – uno de los mortífagos exclamó, sobresaltado. Sirius levantó rápidamente la cabeza y notó que los cuatro miraban al espacio entre sus brazos con ojos levemente entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

Sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. _"¿Se habrá roto el Fidelio? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué ven?"_ mil preguntas llovían sucesivamente a través de su mente. Si Harry había perdido, por alguna razón, la protección del Fidelio… no quería ni siquiera imaginarse lo que pasaría.

El hecho de que una sonrisa cruel comenzara a asomarse de entre los labios de Bellatrix tampoco ayudaba.

- Veo, veo, ¿qué ves, pequeño bebé Harry? – entonó con voz infantil. Se acercó hasta su primo y alargó una mano, directamente para tocar…

La cabeza de la serpiente negra, que Harry movía mientras siseaba.

- Un adorable peluche – dijo ella, la falsa dulzura todavía evidente en su voz-… Aunque me pregunto si luciría mejor sin su cabeza.

Por alguna razón, Sirius sintió pánico. No quería que Bellatrix tocara la serpiente negra. Comenzó a revolverse en su sitio, tratando de luchar contra las fuerzas que lo mantenían inmóvil e impotente contra las sogas, pero no sirvió de mucho. La mujer posó su mano en el peluche. Tiró.

Y con un aullido, su cuerpo fue expulsado hacia atrás, lejos de ambos prisioneros.

Los mortífagos lucían demasiado sorprendidos como para hablar, y Sirius tomó ventaja de ese hecho para romper los hechizos que lo mantenían parado y en balance con algo de la poca magia sin varita que sabía realizar. Protegiendo con sus brazos a Harry, quien se acurrucó contra su pecho, se tiró contra el suelo, comenzando a desgastar las cuerdas.

Tras unos segundos de frenética lucha, bajo la lluvia de hechizos aturdidores, pudo liberarse de las sogas, y rápidamente tomó provecho del poco cuidado jardín de Snape, que cubierto de malezas y troncos caídos, le proveía escondites perfectos.

- ¡Que no se escape! ¡O el Lord los matará! ¡Vamos! – chillaba la voz fanática de Bellatrix, quien parecía haberse recuperado.

Sirius sintió que ya podía moverse libremente y comenzó a correr hacia los bosques que llevaban a las orillas de un arroyo que pasaba por el pueblo. Sentía su propia respiración agitada, y el cansancio amenazaba con terminar con su fuga gracias al uso de la magia no canalizada. Los gritos de los mortífagos se sentían cercanos, y cada vez aumentaban en volumen… y escuchaba pisadas… y todo se volvía nubloso…

Y Sirius caía al suelo rendido de su propia fatiga.

4

- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó Molly Weasley al pie de las escaleras. El mortífago que había estado luchando contra su esposo impactó contra una pared, cayendo inconciente al suelo.

- ¡Molly! – el rostro cubierto de polvo y sudor de batalla se relajó, Arthur esbozaba una sonrisa al ver a su esposa. Ella corrió rápidamente hacia él, y ambos se abrazaron rápidamente.

- Pensé que… Oh, por Merlín estaba tan preocupada… Dolohov dijo que pensaban tomar la mayoría de la Orden como prisioneros… - un rápido pero apasionado beso en los labios fue lo que recibió Molly para aplacar su preocupación.

- Debemos actuar pronto. Ojoloco estaba luchando contra Lucius y Lestrange cuando nos separamos, y por lo que Fabian me dijo, es posible que Quién-Tú-Sabes también esté aquí –ambos suprimieron un escalofrío al pensar en el hechicero.

- ¡Molly, Arthur! ¡Necesitamos apoyo! – una voz gritó desde la cocina, y con sus varitas en alto, la pareja salió al encuentro de Elphias Doge y Edgar Bones, quienes en sus brazos llevaban un cuerpo que se revolvía en espasmos furiosos. La sangre en el rostro apenas podía dejar vislumbrar su identidad, pero el cabello cobrizo inmediatamente acabó con el misterio.

- ¡Gideon! – Sollozó Molly, echándose sobre su hermano mientras copiosas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos-. ¿Q-qué le sucede? – dijo con voz ahogada.

- Lo vimos – sentenció Edgar Bones con terror-. Quien-tú-sabes apareció de pronto, y atacó a todos los que estábamos en la rama Este. Utilizó un hechizo muy oscuro en Gideon en cuanto lo vio… No hemos podido parar ni la hemorragia ni los espasmos, y no parece mejorar…

Doge sacudió la cabeza.

- Apenas pudimos escapar –señaló los cortes en su rostro y las túnicas rasgadas y cubiertas de sangre-. Fabian estaba allí, Molly… No creo que…

- ¡No! – chilló ella, desesperada.

- Mira Molly, el techo se derrumbó sobre los que estaban detrás de nosotros – dijo Edgar con tristeza-. No sé si muchos sobrevivieron.

La pelirroja negaba suavemente con la cabeza, mientras sus manos cubrían su cara húmeda. Arthur apoyó una mano reconfortante en su hombro, y ella abandonó sus lágrimas para acariciar el rostro sangriento de su hermano, quitando los cabellos empapados de sudor de la frente.

Apoyó la cabeza del hombre en su falda, y sintió que los espasmos se detenían. Sonrió con alivio, pero al pasar su mano por el cuello de Gideon, dejó que un desgarrado grito abandonara su garganta.

Ya no había pulso.

Arthur sentía sus propios ojos humedecerse al ver el cuerpo de su mujer temblar, apoyada sobre el cuerpo de su cuñado. Edgar ocultaba sus ojos con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha todavía sostenía su varita ensangrentada. A su lado, Elphias negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Parecía que estaba librando una dura batalla interna, hasta que sus labios se partieron y en voz ahogada, dijo:

- Debemos batallar por los vivos, Arthur.

Los ojos azules del pelirrojo se encontraron con los marrones del hombre mayor, y con un breve asentimiento de la cabeza, se giró hacia Edgar.

- Cuida de ella. Supongo que Albus ya habrá destruido el Fidelio; los aurores no tardarán en encontrarnos.

- Arthur…- se escuchaba la voz débil de Molly. Su rostro enrojecido por el llanto se encontró con el de su esposo, y él le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, un rápido beso en los labios.

- Volveré – prometió, y se marchó junto a Elphias, ambos con las varitas en mano.

En cuanto ambos hombres se encontraron en el hall principal, pudieron escuchar claramente los sonidos de la pelea que se concentraba en el piso superior.

- Los han acorralado.

Arthur asintió. No sabría decir a quién se refería Elphias, pero debido a la ausencia de Mortífagos en la planta inferior, lo más seguro es que la Orden ya estuviese controlando la situación. Un sentimiento de cálida esperanza inundó su pecho, y comenzó a correr, animado por la posibilidad de la victoria y el deseo de venganza, ignorando los gritos que Elphias dirigía a su espalda.

- ¡Espera, Arthur, ten cuidado! ¡No sabes si es una tr…!- pero la voz se ahogó en cuanto el hombre pelirrojo llegó al segundo piso.

Tan sólo escombros quedaban como vestigios de lo que alguna vez habían sido paredes, y en algunas partes, agujeros en el techo ofrecían vistazos a la segunda planta. Había algunos cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo, algunos pacíficamente descansando, otros ahogados en piscinas de sangre, otros de miembros deformados y sobresaliendo a extraños ángulos. A su alrededor, las rocas, las astillas, los papeles, el sudor y el metal se esparcían inocentes, completamente ignorantes del caos que reinaba en aquél improvisado campo de batalla.

Los mortífagos en pie, como sombras oscuras que cobraban vida propia, se movían esquivando hechizos y jugando con su cruel locura, mientras que la Orden jugaba las mejores cartas que tenía, atacando cuando el enemigo defendía, y bloqueando cuando los hechizos oscuros se dirigían hacia ellos.

Y Arthur se estremeció al observar el epicentro de la batalla.

Erguido sobre su imponente altura y cubierto completamente por sus túnicas negras, estaba Lord Voldemort, sonriendo con pura crueldad y entrecerrando sus ojos escarlatas, mientras su varita realizaba complejos movimientos. Luces constantes llovían sobre la figura de Albus Dumbledore, que bloqueaba hábilmente las maldiciones con figuras transfiguradas.

- Me pregunto qué harás cuando ya no haya más que transfigurar, viejo…

Albus esquivó un rayo de luz violeta, y con un movimiento de su varita, de una pared cercana a Voldemort emergió un fénix de piedra que envolvió sus alas alrededor del mago oscuro. Este desapareció en una nube de humo negra, que volvió a materializarse lejos del ave, y con un simple hechizo, hizo que se derrumbara.

- Con tantos cuerpos detrás de ti, me pregunto, ¿también los convertirás en tus aves de juguete?- dijo con crueldad, pateando el cuerpo de un hombre de túnica azul.

- Las vidas de las personas no son herramientas, Tom –dijo Dumbledore, como si hablase a un niño pequeño-. Sin embargo, con tu poco entendimiento de la verdadera naturaleza humana, nunca hallarás el verdadero valor de la vida de un ser querido…

- ¿Y esa será la causa de mi caída? – Completó el Señor de las Tinieblas, alzando una ceja-. Y dime, acaso esa _fortaleza_ de la que tanto te jactas, ¿servirá para… - hizo una pausa y apuntó su varita a las escaleras- _salvarlo_?

Una fuerza invisible atrajo el cuerpo de Arthur, suyos ojos se desorbitaron. El patriarca de la familia Weasley no podía moverse, no podía hablar, no podía escapar. Una fuerza opresora lo mantenía parado en su sitio, junto a Voldemort, quien miraba triunfante a Dumbledore.

- Si murmurara las palabras, Dumbledore –presionó la punta de su varita a la sien del pelirrojo-… ¿tu estúpido amor podría evitar su muerte?

Albus lo miraba gravemente.

- Hay cosas peores que la muerte, Tom.

- ¡Pruébamelo, entonces, viejo! – Exclamó, la sonrisa aún en sus labios-. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Una ráfaga de luz verde invadió la habitación, y todos los presentes contuvieron su aliento, esperando escuchar el sonido ahogado de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

Pero jamás llego, y todos pronto observaron por qué. El cuerpo de Arthur Weasley colgaba de los hechizos que lo habían mantenido prisionero en los últimos momentos de su vida, y su cabeza se inclinaba ligeramente hacia un lado, sus ojos abiertos al máximo y una expresión de horror escrita en su rostro.

La opacidad de los cristales azules, lo vidrioso de su retina, la lágrima que no se ha dejado caer, el grito ahogado por la magia se expandían como olas a través del cuarto, inundando los corazones de aquellos que peleaban a su lado.

Albus Dumbledore lucía devastado, pero no dejaba que su mano temblase. Apuntaba ferozmente a Voldemort, mientras el hechicero lanzaba una risa fría que helaba a los presentes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu amor me matará, Dumbledore? ¿Me torturará hasta el fin de mis días?

- Me temo que no me conformaría con solo matarte, Tom – dijo el director, su voz claramente destilando su furia-. Ya has hecho demasiado daño, has destruido incontables familias.

- ¿Destruir? Me siento tan apenado – su voz fría no traicionaba ningún sentimiento-… _tanto_, que hoy pensaba en reunir a una familia feliz... ¿Seguramente te acuerdas del pequeño Harry Potter, no es así? – Se detuvo a observar el rostro de su enemigo-. Un pequeño espía me ha revelado el Secreto, y pronto me encargaré de tu precioso niño maravilla.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Severus?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerle algo? El escupió todo a _voluntad._

Dumbledore sintió la traición cruzar sus ojos azules, pero sabía que Voldemort podría estar jugando con él. Debía encontrar una forma de acceder a la casa del profesor de pociones cuanto antes, y rescatar a Harry de una muerte segura.

- Ciertamente creíste que un mero infante podría asesinarme, Dumbledore. Debes ya estar demasiado viejo y desesperado como para depender en un niño para solucionar tus problemas – había veneno en sus palabras.

- Qué podredumbre te afecta, Tom, que ahora atacas a los que son más débiles que tú. Y sólo por tu sed de poder…- Dumbledore hizo una mueca despectiva-. Lamentable.

Voldemort simplemente sonrió con crueldad.

- Ya veremos.

Un mortífago se acercó rápidamente a él, y murmuró unas palabras ahogadas. El Señor de las Tinieblas amplió su sonrisa, y miró a su eterno enemigo, sus ojos rojos brillando intensamente.

- Le comunicaré tus saludos al joven Potter, Albus – dijo, tras lo cual su risa fría invadió el aire. Dumbledore palideció al instante, y su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente para buscar una solución a este nuevo problema.

Momentos después, la Orden veía como sus enemigos desaparecían en volutas de humo negras, dejando la destrucción y la muerte por detrás.

5

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. ¿Qué hora era? Sentía que algo frío y duro picaba sus costillas. Sentía la humedad del suelo de piedra, el polvo pegándose a su rostro. Sentía la sucesión de siseos, lejanos, como susurros, que provenían de la oscuridad.

Sentía que volvía a recordar todo, y pronto se incorporó bruscamente, sobresaltando a una figura pálidamente iluminada por la luz de una antorcha.

"_Harry…" _Las imágenes del ataque de los mortífagos, Bellatrix… Remus. En ese momento, la angustia suprimida volvía a resurgir, presionando su corazón contra sus pulmones.

- Remus – susurró, sin darse cuenta. Unos ojos verdes encontraron su mirada, y sintió alivio al ver que su ahijado estaba allí con él, y completamente a salvo. El Fidelio no se había roto, al menos no del todo.

Su peluche-serpiente yacía entre sus brazos, y Sirius tenía la impresión de que aquél había sido el objeto que lo había despertado. Envolvió a Harry en un fuerte abrazo, descansando su cabeza sobre el cabello del niño.

- Tenemos que escapar de aquí, Harry…- suspiró. Sintió que presionaba algo contra su pecho, y se separó del ojiverde, para ver que sostenía un papel algo arrugado.

Sirius lo tomó, esperando que aquella peculiaridad que poseía el niño autista le revelara buenas noticias.

Era un mapa, el cual revelaba una serie de seis calabozos, conectados a través de un pasillo y ordenados de tres en tres. En letra infantil, Harry había escrito en una de las celdas _"osico"_, señalando el lugar donde ellos estaban. Pero lo que hizo sonreír a Sirius fue la anotación en una de las celdas opuestas a la suya, que rezaba _"lunaco"._

- ¡Remus está vivo! - murmuró alegremente el hombre, y abrazó nuevamente al niño. Tras soltarlo, se pegó a la puerta de la celda, acostándose en el suelo. Del otro lado, su boca se podía ver por la hendidura que separaba la entrada del suelo.

- ¡Remus! – Probó, gritando con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡¿REMUS, PUEDES ESCUCHARME?!

- ¡Tonto! – una voz conocida respondió, y Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja-. ¡Están patrullando el área! ¡No tardarán en venir si nos escuchan!

- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! – Respondió el moreno, dejando escapar una risita-. ¡¿Alguna idea para la fuga?!

- ¡Shhh! – respondió el licántropo irritado. Sirius esta vez calló, suprimiendo otra risa, y se sentó junto a su ahijado, pasando un brazo junto a sus pequeños hombros.

- Confía en el tío Lunático para sacarte de aquí, Harry.

El niño, como de costumbre, no reaccionó a sus palabras mientras seguía jugando con su serpiente negra. Sirius recostó su cabeza contra la pared, y trató de pensar…

Remus era el inteligente, pero no por nada él y James habían sido los cabecillas detrás de cada broma que jugaban en Hogwarts.

Al pensar en su viejo amigo, inconcientemente apretó un poco más los hombros de su ahijado.

Los minutos pasaron, Sirius y su ahijado continuaron en silencio. Sin embargo, la paz no duró mucho hasta que las puertas de hierro que daban acceso a las mazmorras chirriaron al abrirse, y los rápidos planes de escape que el hombre moreno estaba construyendo se desvanecieron por un instante, siendo reemplazados por un frío absoluto.

Sentía como si su mente se cubriera con un manto de neblina, a través de la cual sólo pasaban la desesperación y el dolor… las memorias que lo torturaban. Perdido entre la angustia, sintió como si fuese un ruido lejano el sonido de su propia celda dando acceso a las temibles criaturas, aquellas que cubrían el horror con un velo etéreo y oscuro, que alargaban sus manos hacia él, que cerraban sus pustulosas manos alrededor de su cuello…

Que desaparecían, espantadas por la luz blanca de un animal de pura divinidad. Sus ojos apenas capturaron la forma de una serpiente brillante, que se deslizaba amenazadoramente hacia la entrada de la celda, antes de abandonarse a la oscuridad.


	4. Pecados I

**Summary: **UA Voldemort no tuvo oportunidad de conocer la profecía hasta que Harry tuvo cinco años, y va en su búsqueda para encontrarse a un pequeño niño traumatizado por la horrenda muerte de sus padres hacía un año, producto de los mortífagos. Harry es autista, y su único vínculo con el mundo real es la pintura. ¿Será la única? Aquél par de ojos rojos parece conectar dos mundos.

**Spoilers: **Algunos de RM, pero la mayoría trasciende hasta HBP.

**Advertencias: **No Slash, Voldemort!paterno (ligeramente), probablemente violencia gráfica, powerful!Harry, angst, ligero OoC.

* * *

_Sus ojos apenas capturaron la forma de una serpiente brillante, que se deslizaba amenazadoramente hacia la entrada de la celda, antes de abandonarse a la oscuridad._

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **_Pecados I_

Lord Voldemort estaba teniendo un buen día.

Incluso para un mago oscuro como él, había días en los cuales los hombres patéticos lo describirían como "feliz". Pero él no se alegraba, él no se entristecía. Él había abandonado esas estúpidas limitaciones, y tan sólo se sentía complacido o molesto.

Emociones que no encadenaban pero tampoco glorificaban.

- Avery, reporte – comandó. Su voz aguda resonó con fuerza, a pesar de no ser más que un susurro en la oscura cámara.

Un hombre de túnica negra dio un paso al frente, y se arrodilló.

- Hubo un total de cinco heridos, cuatro muertos y tres capturados para nuestras fuerzas, mi Lord –dijo con voz rasposa-. La Orden perdió a seis miembros, hay más de siete heridos y logramos tomar un rehén.

- ¿Su nombre y posición? – sus ojos rojos adoptaron una mirada calculadora.

- Dorcas Meadows, reclutada hace seis meses. Trabaja en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y por lo que nos han reportado de ella, bastante apreciada dentro de la Orden, mi Lord.

Voldemort asintió.

- Excelente, Avery. Procede junto con Jugson y Callahan para extraer información de ella. Tienen una semana –movió su mano para indicarles que podían retirarse. Los mortífagos no tardaron en arrodillarse ante él y salir de la cámara bajo su intensa mirada.

- Bella –llamó, y pronto una mujer de porte orgulloso y ojos de brillo maníaco se separó del resto y se arrodilló ante el Señor de las Tinieblas.

- Mi señor, todo sucedió de acuerdo al plan. Lupin y Black –Bella escupió el apellido- presentaron resistencia, pero fueron neutralizados. El niño estaba con ellos.

- ¿Confío que estarán ya en las mazmorras?

- Si, mi señor – la mujer calló por unos momentos antes de añadir, incierta:- sucedió algo… extraño, mientras nos encargábamos de Black.

Voldemort alzó una ceja, y sus labios fruncidos animaron a la mujer a continuar inmediatamente.

- Una serpiente negra apareció de la nada en lo que presumíamos eran los brazos del niño, mi señor. Comenzó a moverlo, y entonces escuchamos un siseo - Bellatrix notó la mirada interesada de su amo-, estoy segura de que provenía de Potter.

- Qué… interesante – dijo el hechicero, con una mano en la barbilla. Sus ojos rojos brillaban calculadoramente, y tras unos momentos, se levantó de su asiento.

- ¿Qué hiciste entonces, Bella? – preguntó, caminando en círculos alrededor de la figura de la mujer arrodillada.

- Toqué la cabeza de la serpiente, mi lord. Sentí una fuerza poderosa empujarme hacia atrás, y perdí momentáneamente el conocimiento.

Los mortífagos notaron como Voldemort curvaba las puntas de sus labios, divertido.

- Sin duda eres astuta Bella – dijo, y la mujer sonrió con suficiencia-, pero parece que has olvidado cómo usarla.

La morena miró con confusión al Lord, y éste simplemente sonrió cruelmente.

- _Crucio _– unos segundos, y rompió el hechizo. La respiración agitada de la torturada resonaba por toda la habitación-. Quizás puedas explicarme qué hubiera pasado si la serpiente hubiese sido un explosivo conjurado por Black para engañarte.

- M-mi lord, yo no había pensado…

- Exactamente, Bella. No habías _pensado _– Voldemort se volvió a sus mortífagos, dándole la espalda a la mujer que se volvía a levantar para arrodillarse-. Toma esto como un consejo; nunca estés demasiado segura de ti misma.

A pesar de que en la voz del hombre no había nada de amigable, o consejero, los ojos de Bella brillaron con devoción una vez más y asintió frenéticamente.

- ¡Sí, mi Lord! – tras un gesto por parte de Voldemort, volvió a mezclarse entre el círculo de mortífagos.

- Colagusano.

Un hombre bajo y regordete dio unos pasos hacia delante. Sus rodillas temblaban visiblemente bajo las pesadas túnicas.

- ¿S-si, m-mi lord?

- ¿Qué puedes contarnos de Sirius Black?

Peter Pettigrew, mejor conocido como Colagusano por sus compañeros de escuela, movió sus ojos frenéticamente, como si buscara escapar de la situación.

- ¿Y bien? – Voldemort alzó una ceja.

- Hu-uyó de su c-casa a los diecis-séis, y era el p-perfecto G-gryff-findor. M-morir-ía a-antes de traicionar a un s-ser q-querido– Peter tragó saliva, recordado de su propia cobardía-. E-estaba encantado cuando n-nació de Harry, a-al igual que Lup-p-pin.

- _Crucio_. Algo de utilidad, Colagusano –los chillidos del hombre persistieron hasta minutos después de que levantara el hechizo. Voldemort se permitió una mueca de desprecio.

- ¿A-a q-qué sss-se refiere, m-mi lo-lord?

- ¿A su color favorito, quizás? – varios mortífagos rieron-. ¡Imbécil! ¿Qué puede interesarme de Black?

Colagusano se estremeció.

- S-siemp-pre dijo que los d-dementores lo af-f-fectaban m-mucho, m-mi lo-lord – se detuvo un momento, tratando de pensar en algo que salvase su vida de su ya furioso amo-. Y debe d-de v-vivir cu-culpándose p-por las muertes de los Po-potter.

Una sonrisa oscura asomó en los labios de Voldemort.

- Interesante, sin duda…- apuntó con su varita a Peter-. Quizás la próxima vez seas más rápido para decir lo que quiero escuchar, Colagusano…

En el momento en el que el hombre se preparaba para recibir el impacto de la maldición torturadora, un mortífagos entró en la sala, arrodillándose apurado frente a su señor.

- ¡Mi lord!

- Habla, Goyle, y procura que valga la pena –había un tinte de fría ira en su voz.

- ¡Los dementores! – Farfulló el hombre-. Se acercaron a la celda de Sirius Black, y lograron entrar… pero por alguna razón, salieron despavoridos, de la nada.

Voldemort se levantó de su trono, y frunció levemente el ceño.

- Lucius, Bella, Rodolphus, acompáñenme –ordenó, y se giró para someter al terrible escrutinio de sus ojos rojos al resto de los mortífagos-. Cubran todas las salidas posibles. Si descubro que alguien ha salido de este lugar sin mi autorización…-dejó la amenaza flotando, y muchos se estremecieron.

El mago oscuro entonces giró sobre sus talones, y graciosamente se retiró del lugar, acompañado por los tres mortífagos. Tras algunos pasadizos, contraseñas y demás, llegaron a los calabozos, donde la esencia terrorífica de los dementores seguía presente en el aire.

- _Amo, ¡las criaturas…! _– una gran serpiente apareció por debajo de una puerta de hierro, y se unió a la marcha de los humanos.

_- Ya sé, Nagini – _siseó, irritado, Voldemort-. _¿Has visto algún resplandor, algo que halla causado que se fueran?_

_- Pude ver una neblina brillante, antes de que se fueran…_

El hombre frunció el ceño, no había forma de que los prisioneros lo hubieran hecho, no tenían varita. Se había asegurado de ello.

- _¿Sientes algún olor fuera de lo normal?_

_- No, amo; sin embargo…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- La neblina tenía forma de serpiente._

Faltaban pasos para llegar a la celda donde mantenía a Black y al chico Potter, y sintió a sus mortífagos desenvainar sus varitas. Sin embargo, la duda quedaba en su mente. Sabía que el patronus de Lupin era un lobo, y que el de Black era apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomar forma; no tendría oportunidad frente a los dementores.

Y la única persona que conocía cuyo patronus fuese una serpiente, era él mismo.

- _Nadie se ha escapado, amo –_siseó Nagini, su lengua saliendo constantemente de entre sus viperinos labios, probando el aire.

Voldemort enfocó sus ojos escarlata en la oscuridad de la celda, cuya puerta había sido abierta, para descubrir el cuerpo desvanecido de Sirius Black, junto a una serpiente negra de ojos tan rojos como los suyos que parecía tratar de animarlo. Notó que los ojos del animal (aunque la cantidad de magia que había a su alrededor indicaba claramente que no lo era) eran opacos, y que parecía como si fuese una marioneta torpemente manejada por un titiritero novato.

- Mi lord, ¡esa es la serpiente del niño! –chilló Bellatrix detrás de él.

- ¡No hagan nada! – Voldemort ordenó, al sentir a la mujer levantando su brazo.

Miles de preguntas cruzaban su mente. ¿Quién le habría dado el objeto al chico? ¿De qué estaba compuesto? ¿Por qué era visible a través del Fidelio?

Decidió acercarse, mientras probaba la magia en el ambiente… Sus ojos se ensancharon marginalmente. El ambiente viciado con los restos de la magia fría y oscura de los Dementores se confundía con otra mucho más cálida, pero esta hablaba de igual desolación. ¿Qué…?

- Sssss, sssss- siseaba una pequeña voz al fondo de la celda. Voldemort iluminó con su varita el lugar y encontró a la serpiente negra apuntando su cabeza hacia él, mientras movía su cuello. Sus ojos opacos parecían absorber toda la luz.

Sin saberlo, él se había sumergido en un deja vu.

- _Amo, amo, ¡eso es pura oscuridad! –_siseó Nagini detrás de él. Voldemort salió de su estado de trance, y miró el espacio donde el chico estaría.

Juraría haber visto un brillo esmeralda entre las sombras.

- _Accio serpiente negra –_murmuró, y extendió una mano blanca para tomarlo, pero se sorprendió al sentir el impacto de un cuerpo mayor al del objeto, que su magia amortiguó de forma inconciente.

- ¡Mi Lord! – Lucius murmuró-. ¿Es el niño…? –pero Voldemort lo interrumpió.

- Bella, Rodolphus, lleven a Black a la celda cuatro. Lucius, llama a los dementores; ordénales custodiarlo.

Los tres mortífagos se arrodillaron frente a él, y pronto ya no quedaban más que él, ambas serpientes (viva y muerta) y el niño invisible. Su mano blanca parecía descansar sobre la mejilla de su supuesta perdición, y podía sentir la fría humedad de lágrimas saladas corriendo por la tersa piel, tan diferente a la suya propia.

Sonrió. Su rostro se deformó en una mueca maligna debajo de aquella capucha que tantas tinieblas contenía, y comenzó a reír fríamente. La sangre se palpaba en el sonido de sus carcajadas.

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeño Harry? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Quieres llorar? ¿O será que sabes que pronto perderás todo, y me verás acabar con tu vida indefenso e inútil, como el patético gusano que eres?

- Ssss, sssss –los siseos de la serpiente golpeaban contra su pecho, y el aire se llenó de magia oscura.

Sin embargo, él volvió a soltar una carcajada, y tomó la pequeña barbilla del niño.

- He vivido toda mi vida en las tinieblas… ¿qué crees que puede hacerme tu insulsa mascota muerta?

Pum, pum, pum…

Había un pulso, un latido que recorría su fría piel cada vez que la cabeza de la serpiente impactaba contra su pecho…

¿Por qué le traía tantos recuerdos que no podía descifrar?

- ¿Cuánto durará tu _querido_ padrino antes de entregarte, niño?

- ¿Qué dirán tus padres cuando los veas?

- ¿Qué dirá tu precioso salvador, Dumbledore, cuando sepa que su pequeña arma está muerta?

Soltó al niño bruscamente, y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

* * *

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, mi Lord, pero ¿qué piensa hacer con Black?

- Cuidado, Lucius –dijo el hombre, sonriendo astutamente-, la curiosidad no siempre nos lleva a donde queremos –en los ojos grises de Malfoy brilló el miedo-. Quizás sería mejor si lo vieras con tus propios ojos.

El rubio aristócrata asintió. Voldemort se levantó, y sacó un pequeño vial de un gabinete ricamente adornado.

- Eso es… ¿poción multijugos?

El mago oscuro sonrió.

- La principal debilidad de hombres como él es lo mucho que dependen en otros. Me temo que Sirius Black no durará mucho en cuanto su viejo amigo James le recuerde sus _pecados._

Una mirada de entendimiento cruzó el rostro del rubio.

- Los dementores en la celda…-susurró.

Voldemort guardó el vial, y se sentó en el sillón de terciopelo.

- Severus debe estar por llegar.

- ¿Sigue confiando en él, mi lord? –Lucius escondió bien su ira.

- Te equivocas Lucius, él jamás ha tenido mi confianza… no sería sabio, sobre todo cuando está tan cerca de Dumbledore.

- ¿Lo permitió todo este tiempo?

- Sino te conociera, pensaría que me estas cuestionando, Lucius –el rubio tragó saliva, y Voldemort sonrió malévolamente-. A veces es mejor hacerle creer al enemigo que lo conoce todo, y entonces su arrogancia se convierte en su primera debilidad.

- Una pérdida lamentable, mi Lord, si me permite decirlo.

- Sin duda…Pero incluso con su traición, Severus nos fue útil.

Lucius asintió, y un elfo doméstico apareció de pronto, arrodillándose frente a su maestro.

- El señor Snape ha llegado, señor amo.

- Déjalo entrar – dijo Voldemort, curvando sus labios con ligero desprecio ante la vista de la criatura, mientras volvía a desaparecer-. Parece que el exiliado de Roma ha llegado.

Lucius se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras la puerta del estudio se abría, y una figura vacilante entraba. Tras la capucha negra de su túnica se podía distinguir el rostro pálido y demacrado de Severus Snape. Sus ojos negros y profundos como túneles parecían chatos, sin brillo. Voldemort le apuntó con la varita.

- Entrégame el cabello –ordenó, y las manos del hombre lentamente se levantaron, para ofrecer en su palma extendida lo que parecían varios mechones de cabellos negros. Lucius suprimió una mueca al notar que habían sido tomados por la fuerza; algunos trozos de cuero cabelludo colgaban de las hebras muertas.

Con un rápido movimiento de la varita, Voldemort guardó los mechones en una caja y la depositó en el gabinete que contenía los viales de poción multijugos.

- Qué gala de nuestros modales hacemos, Lucius… ¿no quieres saludar a tu viejo amigo? –dijo el hombre al darse vuelta. Sus ojos rojos observaban con diversión al mortífago rubio.

Éste adoptó una expresión neutral, y cruzó los brazos por detrás de la espalda.

- No me gustaría contaminarme, mi Lord.

- Sin duda…-murmuró, pensativo-. Entonces deshazte de él, Lucius.

- Sería un placer, mi Lord.

Voldemort se reclinó en su sillón forrado de terciopelo escarlata, mientras Lucius echaba su propio Imperius sobre el hombre que alguna vez consideró amigo.

* * *

Remus despertó, e inmediatamente tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío. Lo último que recordaba es haber escuchado los gritos de Sirius, y sus propios gemidos ante los recuerdos que lo azotaban. Por un momento deseó tener una gran barra de chocolate de Honeydukes consigo, pero lo suprimió rápidamente; no servía de nada soñar en aquella situación.

Se abalanzó sobre la puerta súbitamente; debía saber si Sirius y Harry estaban bien. Se preguntó si los dementores afectarían al niño autista de la misma forma que a ellos, y recordó entonces el Patronus en forma de serpiente que había hecho luego de ver el suyo propio.

Olfateó el aire; era uno de esos extraños momentos en los que bendecía su licantropía. A pesar de que sus sentidos no fuesen tan agudos como cuando se transformaba en lobo, podía distinguir fácilmente el olor de cada persona.

Sirius estaba allí, aunque su esencia provenía de una celda distinta a la que había habitado anteriormente, probablemente una de las que estaban ubicadas al principio de la mazmorra. El olor de Harry provenía del mismo lugar donde su padrino había estado; pero parecía estar salpicada de un olor salado… ¿estaría llorando?

La razón era obvia; los habían separado. ¿Por qué? ¿Pensaban que, sin Harry, Sirius se quebraría? ¿O usarían otros métodos?

Aquello preocupaba a Remus, pero la luz que cegó su mirada acostumbrada a la oscuridad lo confundió por un momento, antes de darse cuenta de que alguien había abierto la puerta de su celda.

- ¿Qué te parece si te mantienes quieto y me dejas sacarte unos cuantos cabellos, hombre lobo? –una voz gruñó.

* * *

Sirius abrió los ojos.

Esperaba encontrar calor, pero solo había frío, y malos recuerdos. Se acurrucó en un rincón oscuro y húmedo, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la puerta.

- Sirius…- las voces lo llamaban.

En una sucesión rápida de imágenes, vio el cuerpo de Lily llorando en sus brazos, a Bellatrix de niña, corriendo tras él; la sonrisa maniática de aquél mortífago cuyo nombre se perdió al viento, el rostro decepcionado de Regulus…

- Sirius…

Sabía que los dementores estaban allí afuera, y en un momento de lucidez notó que Harry no estaba con él. Abrió los ojos, y las imágenes terminaron, pero las voces seguían llamándolo.

Buscó frenéticamente con su mirada gris el rostro ausente de su ahijado, pero ni él ni su serpiente negra estaban allí.

- Sirius…

Su corazón dio un vuelco, y al verlo, recordó el momento en el que lo encontró ahogado en su propia sangre, con sus cálidos ojos marrones vacíos de toda vida.

- No, no, no, no, lo siento, lo siento… ¡James!

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Si, ya sé que es corto, pero mi muso es rebelde.

Quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones de algunos temas que quedaron abiertos, probablemente algunos lo notaron y otros no.

**¿Qué pasó con Severus? ¿Está vivo, está muerto, qué?**

Bien, esto empieza con una manía mía. No pienso discutir la capacidad de Snape como espía (el hombre era muy inteligente, y es uno de los personajes que más respeto de la saga), pero me parece bastante raro que Voldemort no haya descubierto que él estaba de parte de Dumbledore en… diecisiete años? Vamos, Snape era inteligente, pero Voldemort fue "uno de los estudiantes más brillantes que Hogwarts haya visto jamás" (y Dumble-poo lo admite), plus treinta años de experiencia en el negocio… me parece que el temita del doble agente se lo debía saber de memoria.

En esta historia, Voldemort tenía fuertes sospechas de él, y un día antes de llamarlo en la escena del capítulo dos, Lucius lo había invitado a su casa a tomarse algo (bajo órdenes del mago oscuro, de las que Sev ni enterado). En la bebida deslizó algo de Veritaserum, puso la poción en extasis (no sé si había un hechizo cannon para eso, creo que lo leí en un fic; significa que "durmió" los efectos de la poción hasta levantar el hechizo) y cuando Voldemort habló con él, removió el hechizo. Por lo que el pobre Sevie tuvo que escupir todo lo que sabía.

La razón por la que no incluí esta explicación dentro del fic es que no encontraba la forma, y me parecía que iba a quedar muy artificial…

En cuanto a si está vivo o muerto… Lucius no tiene fama de piadoso.

**¿Quién reveló el Fidelio de Grimmauld Place?**

Kreacher. En el libro, dice "la primera ley de un elfo doméstico es obedecer a su amo", así que supuse que, como la magia de un elfo es diferente a la de los magos, ésta le permitiría romper cualquier hechizo, sólo si de esa forma cumple las órdenes de su amo. Como Kreacher nunca consideró a Sirius como un verdadero amo, en cuanto Narcisa y Bellatrix le pidieron información, él la consideró una orden y pudo sobrepasar el hechizo.

**Voldemort.**

Bueno, admito que la charla con Lucius esta un poco OoC… creo que a la segunda pregunta, Voldemort lo hubiera mandado a callar, bueno, relativamente… lo hubiera mandado a gritar bajo chorrocientosmil crucios. Licencia artística, tenía que buscar una forma de explicar algunas cosas :D

Esto es todo amigos.

**Augur**

**Se vale enviar reviews :D**


End file.
